The Employee
by Jacob14
Summary: (Sequel to The Intern) A year later Brandon finally makes his way to the WWE with a developmental contract. Whether or not he can go from there is completely up to him. Aside from that he has a family to take care of. Now all he is doing is trying to makes the best out of the opportunities he's given while still trying to enjoy life. The only real test is if he can do it or not.
1. Timeline

Timeline

 **A/N: Okay well so this isn't the first chapter but more of a timeline to fill in the gaps of the 9 months all the way to present time. Also if you haven't read The Intern I suggest you do as none of this will make sense to you.**

2014

August: Brandon is offered a contract of a variety by the WWE having carefully evaluated his appearance, physique, his job performance as a crew worker and other stuff they offered him the job of a developmental deal, crew worker, interviewer, and manager. He ends up not picking any for the time being as the contract offer doesn't expire for 1 year in case he changes his mind. Paige spends her birthday with a Summerslam victory and with her family, she also resumes talking with Bradley.

September: Paige finds out she's pregnant officially, Brandon resumes college while living in a apartment and taking care of Posey, getting her situated with school. Brandon tries out for the soccer team and makes it. Slowly but surely Paige is starting to trust Bradley.

October: Paige loses the Divas title to Nikki Bella. She is also taking more of a trainer role down in NXT while she is pregnant. Brandon continues his studies and taking care of Posey. Paige and Bradley rekindle their friendship

November: Paige is continuing her training role while spending Thanksgiving with Brandon and Posey.

December: Brandon continues to do well for the soccer team recapturing his form and putting in a solid performance all around. He, Posey, and Paige spend Christmas together in England with her family. Paige and Bradley start to become good friends though Paige keeps her distance.

2015

January: Paige heads back down to Florida and Brandon heads back to Charlottesville; both resuming their work and studies.

February: Brandon focuses on his studies while Paige is preparing for parenthood.

March: On March 3rd Brandon celebrates his 22nd birthday with Paige and Posey. Bradley meets Brandon and to Paige's surprise they get along.

April: Paige takes maternity leave on April 29th, she heads to Brandon's apartment before they head to England to be with her family for a few days.

May: May 2nd, David Michael Caravella is born in Norwich, England at 5:07am. Brandon graduates from the University of Virginia on May 16, Paige along with her family, their son David, and Posey are there to see it. Brandon ends up in contact with Portsmouth FC, having been scouted while playing for UVA he earns a trial with them.

June: Brandon and Posey move to England as he signs for Portsmouth and Paige hits the gym while taking care of David as she's on the road to reclaiming her Divas Title.

July: Paige is doing house shows as she's regaining her form and level of fitness. Brandon makes his debut for the United States National Team scoring a goal from a free kick. It went on to be his only appearance for the national team.

August: Following a good pre-season run Brandon makes his debut coming off the bench as a substitute getting the game winning goal by a unexpected shot of pure luck from 40 yards out. A week later due to the lack of proper funds Brandon along with a few other players are released, thus ending Brandon's spell abroad. He returns home and tells his friend Richard about the news. Having just been traded to the Kansas City Chiefs, Richard makes some calls and Brandon ends up having a tryout for the Chiefs as a placekicker as the pre-season is just about to get underway. Brandon makes good on his chances and ends up earning a spot as a placekicker for the pre-season. On the last day of the pre-season Brandon is cut from the team. Saying goodbye to Richard he makes his way down to the WWE Performance Center where he signs the contract for a developmental deal. Paige spent her 23rd birthday with Brandon, David and Posey down in Orlando as she showed him around. She's still doing house shows and getting back in shape. For the first time ever Brandon has a complete family. He spends more time with his son David

September: Having technically never declared retirement from European and American Football, Brandon is still a free agent though after signing with the WWE he'll more than likely won't be returning to either sport. Paige is back on the road with David while Brandon is living in a nice apartment with Posey helping her with school work while he to also studies the art of wrestling at the performance center.

September 12: The story continues.


	2. Chapter 1

New Beginnings

 **A/N: Okay well here is the first chapter to the sequel. I hope you guys enjoy and as always feedback is appreciated.**

9/12/15

Orlando, Florida

Brandon woke up to his alarm going off. Everyday at 4am he'd get up and start his day by taking a quick shower and shave then head to the kitchen where he'd make Posey and himself breakfast and help her get up and start her day and then go from there. Thankfully today is Saturday which means he doesn't have to get her up for school. Thinking back to just a little over a month ago he was living in England and playing football, then went stateside to Kansas City where he stayed with Richard and played for the Chiefs before getting cut. It hurt him on the inside to know that he probably wasn't ever good enough to make to the top in both of the sports but he can have a smile on his face as he scored a goal for the United States and for Portsmouth FC, hopefully he'll excel in wrestling. He has been going to the performance center for a few weeks now though it's been hard juggling that between taking care of Posey and helping her with schoolwork.

Climbing out of bed he rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes and got up to start his day. Heading into the bathroom he grabbed a towel and looked at himself in the mirror. He had let his hair grow back out and style it how Paige liked it. Turning on the shower and climbing in he let the water run over him for a few minutes while he thought about life. Not wanting to use all the hot water he finished up his shower and shaved his face, throwing on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts he headed into the kitchen to begin making breakfast for himself and Posey. She would be turning 8 in a few days and he still hadn't got her a birthday present. While making breakfast his phone lit up with a facetime video chat from Paige. Accepting it he was greeted with the image of Paige on her bus in her bedroom.

"Morning handsome, David is still asleep." She looked over at the crib beside the bed. Paige turned the phone towards the crib so Brandon could see his son before she focused it back on her "We got lucky, he likes to sleep and isn't hard to make happy and cheer up. Plus Emma loves the kid and she helps me take care of him. I can't wait until you can join us on the road."

He smiled "I can't wait either so did you eat breakfast?"

She shook her head "You are the first person I thought about when I woke up today, so what are you doing today heading down to the performance center to study up on your craft and then heading back home to take care of Posey?"

"You know me so well, yea that's my plan well that and watching shows on Netflix along with helping Posey on her history project about European explorers. We have to make a big poster, pick 3 explorers and put down who they were, what they discovered, what impact it had on the world." Brandon chuckled "So I have a packed day ahead of me."

"Well then I'll let you get to it. I'll text you later today."

"Alright by then I should be back home, I love you." Brandon continued cooking.

"Love you too pumpkin as does David." They said goodbye and Brandon ended the video chat.

In their relationship when they are together the roles are somewhat reversed as Brandon is the housewife and Paige is the main provider though she does cook and clean. Recently they've been talking about getting married in later December. While it would be another year or two before they'll start house hunting, Brandon is comfortable with his apartment as it's in a family friendly community in a order to eliminate obesity and promote playing outside and exercise. The times he's been out with Posey he's garnered some unwanted attention by a few of the single moms. With Paige always going from city to city each week their relationship was long distance and knowing that one day he'll soon be on the road both excited him and bothered him at the same time. With such a conflicting contradicted mind he will always be caught in crossroads undecided on both, because both of them make him happy and yet he can only pick one. At 22 he was ready to start settling down, find a nice house, raise a family and die but another part of him wanted to be on the road traveling all around the world and becoming a top superstar within the WWE. It frustrated him to no end because he wants a somewhat simple and quiet life but yet he wants the celebrity lifestyle.

Sighing in frustration he finished up breakfast and called Posey from her room. He had prepared them eggs and bacon. Since moving to Orlando, Brandon has trusted Posey to be able to be on her own for a few hours even though she's only 7. And so far she's been doing good by herself though he didn't like leaving her alone but he didn't wanna hire a babysitter either. After they finished breakfast Posey headed into the bathroom to take a shower and Brandon headed outside to watch the world from his small balcony that he has since he lives on the second floor of the apartment complex. Grabbing his phone and putting on Conor Oberst, Brandon closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of nature. It was relaxing and helped him calm down and just let go. His other alternative to feel more relaxed and calm would be drowning his food in hot sauce which he does at least once a day, usually after dinner. He eat's less so he has room for pizza. So in a way he balances his weight and diet though it's all slightly unhealthy. His relaxation was interrupted by the sound of knocking coming from his front door.

Getting up to answer the door it reveals a dark man who looks to be in his mid-twenties with a fade type haircut and a diamond stud in his ear, he was wearing black shorts and white t-shirt with a plaid black and white snapback. He seemed to be looking around the apartment behind Brandon's figure.

"Can I help you?" Brandon was almost sure he'd seen this guy at the performance center before but he couldn't place a name to the face.

"So you are the new tenant in this apartment then, this one use to be abandoned the last owner was Audrey Marie. My name is Detrick by the way, Detrick Cyrus. I think I've seen you around the performance center once or twice, your the guy who knocked Paige up right?"

Brandon nodded his head "Yea...that was me why do you ask?"

He shrugged "Just wondering, I'm about to head to the performance center myself would you wanna lift?"

"Eh I'll drive myself but thanks anyway. I'm sure I'll see you at the performance center in a few hours anyway Detrick." Brandon shut the door and returned to the balcony where down below he saw Detrick walking to the parking lot. Detrick spotted him out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey you never told me your name." He yelled from below.

"Brandon." Brandon yelled from the balcony "Brandon Caravella."

Detrick "Alright Brandon I'll see you around then."

Heading back inside Brandon put on his shoes and grabbed his car keys. Posey was already out of the shower and dressed when he was done. She took a seat on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Remember to keep all the doors locked and your cellphone with you at all times until I get back."

"I know Brandon." She focused her attention on the TV. Usually she'd be more attentive but she was distant almost aloof.

Brandon knew when something was wrong with her "What's wrong Posey?"

"I just miss dad."

"I do to but we just gotta try and do our best in the world, for him." Brandon put his phone in his pocket and grabbed his duffel bag "I won't be gone long because we gotta get that explorer's project done."

"Bye Brandon." Posey said as she flipped to the WWE Network.

"Bye Posey." Brandon smiled at her and headed out the door to get his day underway.

 **A/N: And that was the first chapter of the sequel. So unlike The Intern which had a time frame in which I could work with, this story doesn't. And I'm not sure how it's going to end, it might not and I might just continue it for years to come or I end it and possibly continue the series if you guys wanted that. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter and this chapters questions are: What do you see happening down the road for Brandon? Do you think with the return of Bradley is going to be a good thing or a bad thing?**


	3. Chapter 2

Life As We Know It

 **A/N: Okay well here is chapter 2. As always feedback is appreciated and I hope you guys enjoy.**

It was a quarter past 3 when Brandon got home from the performance center. Setting his duffel bag down in his room he changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt as he was going to help Posey finish up her history project. While at the performance center Brandon got to know more about Detrick and found out that the guy isn't a bad egg, he was actually taken in by the Guerrero family when he was young and took up wrestling which led him around the world before he had finally made his way to the WWE at 25. It surprised Brandon that some of his fellow competitors had spent their whole life dedicated to something, in a way he wishes that he could be that dedicated to something but yet he finds himself just drifting down stream with the current.

Heading into the living room, Brandon pulled out a large poster board, glitter, glue, the history packet of information, and two chairs at the table for him and Posey to sit in. Posey got up from the couch and headed over towards the table where Brandon had laid out everything. Every weeknight he'd find time to help her with homework regardless of the situation, thanks to his help she's been getting high marks in all of her classes.

"Okay Posey so which 3 explorers are you going to pick?" Brandon looked at the list as Posey pointed to the 3 she was going to pick, Juan Ponce de León, Jacques Cartier, and Francisco Pizarro.

Brandon cut out the pictures of the explorers and let Posey glue them down and write about each of them. Making sure the information was right Brandon read about them in the packet. While helping Posey with the project there was a knock at the front door. Sighing, Brandon got up and answered the front door revealing a girl who looked to be close to Brandon's age. She had light brown hair tied in a ponytail and piercing blue eyes.

"I'm sorry to bother you but I received your mail by accident." She handed him the mail.

Brandon searched through the pile and found mostly bills addressed to him "It's no problem."

"Who's that?" Posey chimed in from the kitchen table.

"This is-"

"Charlie, i'm Charlie Ellers." She directed her words more to Brandon than Posey "Is that your little girl?"

Brandon shook his head "No she's my little sister, Posey."

"Oh." She said it in a rather surprised tone "Are you the guy my friends have been talking about?"

He crossed his arms "Can't tell you, why are your friends some of the single moms?"

"A few." She brushed some hair behind her ear "So uh what do you do for a living?"

"As of now I work for the WWE, I use to be a soccer player in England and a placekicker in the NFL." Brandon could tell that the girl was nervous and shy as she avoided eye contact.

She nodded her head "That's cool, I'm a history teacher in the 5th grade."

"You look a little too old to be in the 5th grade."

Charlie laughed "I worded that wrong, I mean I'm a 5th grade history teacher."

While Brandon was talking to Charlie, his phone went off at the kitchen table with a facetime video chat from Paige. Posey looked over at Brandon before grabbing his phone and accepting the call.

"Muffin!" Paige smiled at Posey "Where is your brother?"

"He's talking to a lady at the front door." Posey moved the phone to where the camera was pointing at Brandon and Charlie.

"A lady?" Paige was curious as to why he was talking to another girl and not her.

Posey nodded "Yea she's a history teacher, she had gotten Brandon's mail by accident or something and was returning it to him."

Brandon noticed Posey talking to someone on his phone.

"Well thank you for delivering my mail, I've gotta get back to helping Posey with her project."

"Any time." Charlie gave him a smile and disappeared down the walkway as Brandon shut the door.

Heading over to the table he took a seat beside Posey and saw that Paige had a annoyed look on her face. Brandon took the phone from Posey.

"Posey why don't you go watch TV for a bit while me and Paige have a chat." It was more of a command than a suggestion and Posey understood what was about to happen so she did as he told her.

"Who is she?" Paige was annoyed.

Brandon shrugged "I don't know I just met her, she was delivering my mail."

"Oh really because you seemed to be taking your time talking to her!"

"Stop, I know where you're gonna go with this and I'm gonna stop it right here. You get jealous really easy, you should know this by now I am appealing to most people as are you. Just because I talk to other people and in this case other girls does not mean I'm having a fling behind your back. If I were to ever do that I'd feel disgusted with myself, besides your the mother of our child. I love you and only you."

Is that Brandon?" A male voice came from Paige's end of the chat.

Now it was Brandon's turn to do the inquiring "So now who's this?"

Paige turned the camera to show Bradley.

"Hey Brandon, my band is on tour and we're in the same city that Raw is in this Monday so I figured I'd stop by and say hi to Paige, cute kid by the way."

"Thanks." Brandon replied as Paige focused the camera her.

"Does that answer your question?"

Brandon nodded "Yea, so how are Becky and Charlotte doing?"

"Their doing good, Charlotte is going to win the Divas title as Night of Champions. Then PCB will be on top." Paige answered his question "You know I don't like it when you are by yourself around other girls."

Brandon smiled "And you know I don't like it when you are by yourself around other guys, man if only you were on NXT or something. We could be a complete family again. How is David?"

"Emma is rocking him in her arms, I put him to sleep a few minutes ago but she came in and started being herself by accident and woke the baby up."

Typical Emma, she means well but ends up doing the opposite.

"Paige is a good mommy." Emma accidentally shouted causing David to start crying.

Paige sighed "Thanks Emma, well pumpkin I gotta go help her get David to calm down and go to sleep for his afternoon nap I'll facetime you later." She blew a kiss towards the camera.

"I love-" Brandon didn't get to finish saying I love you as she ended the video call. She always did that as she's still not use to saying or hearing the words and actually meaning it. Now that they've been together for sometime she's starting to get past being afraid of saying those 3 simple words. Sure she's said them before but she didn't actually mean them and now that she does it scares her that she's actually committed to a relationship.

Posey got up and came back into the kitchen "Did I lead you guys to an argument?"

"No, Paige was just curious as to whom Charlie was." Brandon patted the empty seat next to him "Come on let's get this project done."

 **A/N: And that was chapter 2. I hope you guys enjoyed and I promise I will try and have longer Paige and Brandon interaction. Anyways this chapters questions are: Do you see and potential problem for either Brandon and Paige in the future? What do you think about Paige and Bradley's rekindled friendship?**


	4. Chapter 3

Surprise

 **A/N: Here is chapter 3, I hope you guys enjoy. As always feedback is appreciated.**

9/15/15

Posey had gotten an A on her project as Brandon continued to train more at the performance center with Detrick. They had gotten to know more about each other and for the most part Detrick is calm and laid back like Brandon but even after their practice matches Detrick would always stay at the performance center to continue training stating that having made it this far there is no reason for him to ever give up and go home early when he can stay and focus on his craft. Unlike Detrick, Brandon has Posey to take care of.

Opening the door to his apartment Brandon was surprised to see Paige standing there holding David. She looked up at him and smiled. A million questions were assimilating but he couldn't he get a word out as she planted a kiss on his lips.

"Hey pumpkin." She took a seat on the couch.

Brandon shut the door and took a seat beside her, it was only a little after 2 and he didn't have to pick up Posey until 3:25.

"Uh what are you doing here?"

Paige handed David to Brandon "Well I figured I'd spend one day with you, I mean my plane ride is tomorrow night and I wanted to see you. As did the little one." She tickled Davids feet. Paige found herself naturally adjusting to being a mother which surprised her the most. She thought she wouldn't adjust easy but holding David in her arms just felt right and something clicked within her.

Brandon rested his head on her shoulder "I missed you."

Paige smiled and rested her head against Brandon's head "We missed you to, so does my family. I plan to take David to see them when we do the UK tour this winter, hopefully you'll be on the road for next years tour."

He sort of cringed at hearing that. Not that he didn't want to be with Paige and David but just being on the road week after week with basically no time for yourself to relax. Sure during the last summer it was fun and he had no problem with it but just the thought of doing it year round bothered him as he was a homebody to a certain degree.

"I don't know." Brandon lifted his head from her shoulder and leaned against the couch cushions.

"What don't you know about?" Paige asked as she noticed David had fell asleep in Brandon's arms.

Brandon sighed "I don't know if I wanna be a WWE superstar and traveling around on the road week after week."

"Are you saying that you don't wanna work for the WWE?"

Brandon shook his head "No but I guess I'm ready to find a home and settle down but another part of me wants to excel here and be on the main roster traveling week after week and living sort of like the celebrity lifestyle."

Paige pulled her phone out from her pocket and googled his name in. On the first page was a tumblr dedicated to him by fans. She showed him the page.

"You are a celebrity of sorts, you also have a Wikipedia page. Do you not look yourself up on the internet?"

He shrugged "It never really crossed my mind until now."

Brandon scrolled down through the tumblr page dedicated to anything and everything about him. Most of it involved pictures of him, some when he was playing in the NFL and other were dated back to earlier in the summer when he was playing soccer. The most recent post was a picture of himself at the performance center with a caption stating how adorable he was.

"I'm pretty sure your fan base is made almost entirely up of girls and with a small percentage being guys." Paige took her phone from Brandon "So as you can see you are a celebrity."

He didn't feel like one " I just feel like I haven't done anything, I mean does this lifestyle appeal to you?"

"What do you mean?"

Brandon didn't know exactly what to say "I don't know, this. You travel 24/7 365 days a year. The only time you get to see your family is once a year at best. You have barely anytime for yourself, how are you suppose to raise a kid while on the road everyday?"

Paige groaned "Yes Brandon this does appeal to me and for your information I wasn't planning to get pregnant but it happened and I'm trying the best I can to make the best of the situation. While I might not see my family but once a year at least I get to see them, and no I don't have anytime for myself but you know what I signed the same contract you did and we both knew what we are getting ourselves into so while it might not be the ideal situation I'm trying my best. If you want me to be a homebody then I'm sorry to say this but I'm not that type of girl anymore, I have a job and career to along with David to focus on now. We have to do what's best for him."

Brandon got up and headed for the door. This was leading to an argument and he knew it.

"Where are you going!" Paige was upset that he was walking out on their conversation.

"I don't know anymore Paige. I get where your coming from but financially we are more than stable, we make probably well over 400,000 a year so we can have a home and I can take care of David no problem. I signed the developmental contract for a chance to make myself known and to be with you on the road but I just don't know if I can commit myself to this full time. I feel like my sense of freedom was taken from me and yet a part of me is content with the situation. Virtually I'm fucked." He was shaking as he was about to breakdown. He had been stuck in reality for to long having look out for Posey and his son David that he forgot to look after the most important thing of all, himself.

Paige put David in his crib and went and wrapped Brandon up in a hug. "It's okay Brandon. I know you want a home and a family but right now we're just not at that level. Give it a few years. You aren't fucked you just haven't recharged your batteries and have been running on empty. Look you can take the weekend off, your not on a set schedule for NXT. Hell your first match won't be until January so if you need to you are allowed the weekends off at least until you are on NXT. I love you." Paige smirked "And I know how I can show you how much I love you." She started leading him towards his bedroom.

Checking the time and seeing that it was almost 3:10 Brandon had to decline the offer "I can't Paige, I have to go pickup Posey from school."

Paige sighed "Whatever."

Brandon headed to the counter and picked up his keys "You sound like you haven't had any in a while."

She shook her head "Not since the last time we were together so like a month or two."

Brandon smirked "I'll make it up to you."

"Oh yea?"

Brandon looked down and looked up at her "Did you bring your guitar?"

She nodded her head "Yea but I-"

He put his finger up to her lips "Tonight when Posey is asleep and David is asleep we'll have a nice romantic dinner and then I'll sing you a few songs and then we get to sexy time followed by those long talks you like to do after sex and then I'll snuggle up next to you, bury my head in your neck with you wrapping your arms around me and then we fall asleep in each others arms. Sound good?"

Paige giggled "Are you writing a 50 Shade of Grey novel?"

Brandon chuckled "Actually it's a spin-off, 50 Shades of Paige." He kissed her goodbye before heading out the door.

 **A/N: And that was Chapter 3, Paige makes a surprise visit and while things start to escalate they are washed away by the their love for each other. This chapters questions are: Why do you think Paige and Brandon click so well even though they get into arguments so quickly yet it diminishes within minutes? Also do you think that Brandon will continue to be a WWE superstar or maybe end up doing something else within the company?**


	5. Chapter 4

Nightmare Relief

 **A/N: Well here is the next chapter as usual feedback is welcome and appreciated.**

9/16/15

Brandon sat outside in the early morning looking at the dark world below. Sleep felt good just about now as he closed his eyes only for a moment. Opening them felt weird and he felt heavy in general and sort of not in control of things which was weird but he just credited it due to a lack of sleep. It was a little past 1 in the morning and Paige was sitting outside with him. Their night together had went perfect and now they were at the part with the long talks. Though this one was one that Brandon hadn't been looking forward to. He kept going back and forth and he just wanted to be able to stop and decide.

"I don't think I can do this." The words came out weak as the day had been physically and mentally exhausting having come back from the performance center and then helping Posey with her stuff and then the romantic evening with Paige. It wasn't that, that bothered him it was the fact of the matter that what is to come.

Brandon sighed "Before you say anything I'm gonna say this, we both fucked up. We're robbed of our youth by family, I could've been in Europe living in a apartment in England but I came back here in hope of a better opportunity, I tried my foot at American football and even that didn't get me anywhere. Now I find myself here and I just...I don't think I can do this. I miss the nights of when I was well...on my own, I only had to worry about me and me alone. I'm sorry I fucked all of this up and I guess I just want out I wanna go back to how things were before I wanna go back before...I met you."

"You wanna...go back to before you met me? What are you saying that all of this is my fault? That I bared my heart and soul to you hoping that I finally found who I was going to spend the rest of my life with and now you come and tell me it's my fault? I was the one who robbed you of your freedom and bore us a child, do you even love David? I guess I know for a matter of fact that you don't love me." Paige was hurting on the inside "So all of this..this shit was for nothing then, you know what whatever I'm done, I'm leaving." She got up and headed into the apartment.

Brandon got up and headed into the apartment and found Paige packing up her stuff.

"Look just let me explain."

"Oh you've already done enough explaining Brandon!" Paige rushed to finish packing. With her suitcase in hand and David in arms the only thing stopping her from leaving was Brandon blocking the doorway.

"Please don't do this, what I told you out there was a horrible explanation, I just want out of the WWE!" Finally he had said what had been bothering him for the past few weeks "I didn't mean what I said about all that I guess I just wanted to scream out loud and hope that I'd be free. I love you and David but me being a WWE Superstar is I don't know it's not something I wanna fully commit myself to right now, at this point I don't know what I wanna commit myself to." Brandon backed out into the hallway "You don't know what it's like Paige."

"I don't care Brandon, you never did so why should I?"

He took her hand "Because I'm a complete mess and I'm just a stupid naive little shit who misses his freedom to roam the great terrain and swim in the seven seas on Earth. Look the point of all this is without you I'd be nothing and I don't wanna see you walk out that door because if you do then I know it's over and I'll be gone. If you do leave please take care of David. I just I don't know anymore I'm tired of being indecisive about everything in my entire life I wanna make up my mind but I can't weigh out the good and the bad of every option. I take back what I said out there I'm just so fucking confused. It seems like when we're together we clash and cling with each other but when we're apart and are long distance like facetime we get along fine. Please don't leave me." He was basically pleading for her not to go.

Paige looked away from him. She loved him, she really did but he was right about how when they are together they clash but as of now she just can't. It's like a rinse cycle every time their together they have their ups and downs but this time was the straw that broke the camels back. Sure they've broke up before but this time was different. "I'm sorry Brandon...I really am but I just can't do this anymore with you. It's the same shit each time we're together we argue, makeup, I leave, we're fine, I come back and the cycle repeats. I love you but I just can't do this anymore I'm so sorry. David will still be a part of your life I'll make sure of that."

"Yo-you aren't leaving me for somebody else are you?" Brandon had tears welling up in his eyes.

She shook her head "No."

"I'm sorry Paige." Brandon went into his bedroom and shut the door. He heard the front door open and close. And just like that she was out of his life again. Except this time he didn't have Michael to go talk to or to lean on, all he had was Posey and he knows he can't tell her the events of what transpired as she'd be devastated like he is. Pulling out his phone he found Bill DeMott's number but couldn't bring himself to his the call button. If he wanted out of his contract all he'd have to do was tell Bill and within a day he'd be gone from the WWE. He was pissed at himself for being so stupid. Of course he just had to go and tell her about how much he missed his freedom, in short he's been running from his own problems his whole life, blaming them on people. He was never the one at fault, always a victim. And of course he had to blame the loss of his freedom on Paige, when it should really be on himself for taking the internship within the WWE.

He sat there in the darkness of his room crying. It felt like everything around him was falling to shambles. Reaching into the dresser he felt his hand grip around the handgun he kept for safety reasons in case of a intruder breaking in to harm him or Posey or to steal anything. He could never kill anybody and if it came down to it he'd shoot them in a non-fatal area of the body. He hated feeling so many fucking emotions he was like the water ever flowing and never ending, never motionless. Turning the safety off the gun he observed it for a second before holding it against his head. He was so tired of being emotional he just wanted it all to end or at least be blinded by the obvious and have everything happy. Having played the victim card his whole life he was about to play his last hand. His whole life has been an entire mess and the way he looked at it nobody would miss him. His finger finding the trigger of the gun he could feel his heart beat tense up as seconds turned into minutes. The realization hit him that he couldn't do it and he sighed in relief as he was too much of a coward to do it. Just as he was about to set the gun down the bedroom door opened causing him to jump as he was unaware of it opening and shot himself.

* * *

Brandon jerked awake covered in sweat he looked around in shock before calming down. He was still in the chair. Feeling his head he was relieved to feel no bullet hole or blood. The nightmare felt so real though, was it a lucid dream? Whatever it was scared the hell out of him. Looking over to his right he saw Paige sipping a soda.

"Fuck I just had a nightmare." He hugged her close and whatever that dream was he knew he wasn't going to make a duplicate of it.

Paige almost choked on her soda as the hug was unexpected "What did you dream about?"

Brandon ran his hands through his hair "Okay it was this situation and I was upset about my freedom and yadda yadda yadda we argue, cry, breakup, you leave, I then kill myself by accident because somebody opened the door."

"I opened the door to go in and get a soda and the I came back out just a few seconds before you woke up." Paige replied "Maybe I opened the door, you know you should be a writer."

Brandon leaned back in the chair "In the dream I regretted meeting you because I calculated that since my internship within the WWE it was taken from me the day I signed up for it, I pinned it on you and you got mad. In reality I'd probably do the same thing, I've always ran away from my problems and blamed them on people but I'd never do that to you. Look just promise me you won't leave me, I'll miss you and David."

"Brandon your acting weird." Paige set her soda down.

"I've never felt so alive and in love." He felt better, thinking back to the dream maybe it was a wake up call that he still has his freedom and that everything he ever wanted was right here in front of him but he was to blind to see it. When on the road he'll get to travel the world and while he's young he wants to do that but when he get's older maybe late 20's eventually he'll find a house and by then more than likely Paige will be ready to settle down also. By then they should be well established superstars and will be able to request time off or at least be working to the point where they can take flights to and from home every week. In that nightmare he learned to be thankful for what you have not what you want, he has a girl who loves him, a family, a secure job, and is getting famous by the minute. The only thing that he wants is to enjoy life and be carefree.

Brandon planted a kiss on Paige's forehead "I love you."

"That dream must have fucked up your head Brandon, I've never really seen you like this...so alive and full of character you're practically glowing." Paige was shocked to see him in this sort of state.

"It wasn't a dream it was a fucking nightmare, I was at my worst. I'd rather be blinded by you than face reality alone."

Paige smiled and kissed him "Your not facing this world alone...not anymore." She got up "Now come on let's get some sleep."

Brandon's never been happier to get sleep.

 **A/N: Okay so that was the chapter. This chapters questions are: What do you think that dream meant? Do you think that it also possibly helped shape Brandon's outlook on life and everything else?**


	6. Chapter 5

We're Identical!

 **A/N: Well here is the next chapter in the story. Something you guys probably didn't expect.** **I hope you guys enjoy.**

Once Posey was in school Brandon headed to the performance center and met up with Detrick who looked like he'd seen a ghost. He did a few double takes before he focused on Brandon.

"Ar-Are you the real Brandon?" He sputtered.

Brandon nodded his head "Uh yea I'm the real me, who else would I be?"

"That guy over there." Detrick pointed over towards the kitchen where Brandon saw what looked to be and exact copy of him besides the clothes. The guy had the same hair color, eye color, and facial features.

Brandon rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing anything or was hallucinating. Heading over to the kitchen to get a better look...at himself, Brandon tapped the man on the shoulder and when he turned around looked surprised. He couldn't believe it, the guy looked just like him.

"Uh hi," Brandon began "Are we related by chance?"

The guy nodded "Mhm, my name is Andrew Caravella. I'm your long lost twin."

Even though Brandon wanted to believe it he couldn't as he knew he didn't have any siblings.

"Very funny."

Andrew didn't seem to understand "I'm not joking, it's Brandon right?"

"That would be me." Brandon replied.

Andrew crossed his arms "So Finlay didn't tell you then?"

Brandon mimicked his action "Tell me what?"

"I thought he also gave you a copy of our family history, unless he gave you the older version, the older version didn't include me. Hell mom and dad didn't include me either, they couldn't keep the both of us and put me up for adoption. I was taken in by our grandparents on our moms side, and the times that you came over I went to stay with grandmas sister who lived only a few blocks away from her. From my understanding, our dad had a fit about her taking me in, he threatened to kill her if we were to ever meet. So long story short we're twins."

Brandon thought back to staying with his grandparents, all those pictures he thought that were him on picture day were actually Andrew. He remembers saying that the camera was messed up or something because he swore he never wore those clothes in the photos though there were some photos of him in the house.

"Dads in jail, moms dead, it's just us Andrew." Brandon opened up the fridge and got a drink to hide his tears. He had always wanted a perfect family and never had one but at least he had his brother.

"I know." Andrew also stuck his head in the fridge "It's just us now but we have one another."

"What do you know about me?" Brandon took a sip of his drink.

"Nothing." Andrew replied "What do you know about me?"

Brandon smiled "Nothing but I do know one thing."

"What's that?"

"We're Identical!"

They both chuckled. Detrick came over and looked at the two of them.

"So y'all two are actually twins?"

"Yes we are, every hour of every day and every minute of every second." They both said simultaneously and looked at each other surprised at what they just said.

Detrick nodded his head "So look I was thinking we could all form a tag-team, and eventually make our way up to the main roster, The 3C's."

"Sounds like a fruity drink." Brandon replied.

"For kids." Andrew piped in.

The two of the were quickly bonding to one another like water drying up on black concrete on a hot summers day. Brandon was glad to know that he finally has someone in which he can relate to, genetically that isn't an asshole and or isn't dead or on the road with the WWE he wasn't pointing fingers but Finlay was well, Finlay. Coincidentally Andrew was also glad to know that he wasn't alone anymore and the sole survivor of his parents. He was saddened that he never got to meet them. But life isn't fair and if anybody knows that it would be them.

Detrick looked at the two of them as they had finished each others sentences "Do you have anything better?"

"No not yet." Andrew sneezed.

"But when we will." Brandon yawned.

"We'll come find you." They both said at the same time. Finishing each others sentences was starting to become fun as they could practically guess what the other was saying while knowing so little about one another have just met only moments ago.

Detrick looked away before looking back at them "Right, well I'm gonna head on over to the gym I'll catch up with you guys later."

The two of them stood behind the counter chatting for a bit as they learned new things about each other. Brandon learned that Andrew also played sports in high school and attended college at Virginia Tech, majoring in chemistry and mathematics. Andrew learned that Brandon was the more artsy one out of the two of them and double majored in Creative Writing and Music Composition. But both had a love for reading, playing games, exploring, and some hi-jinks. With Andrew's genius brain with the periodic table and calculations and Brandon's writing ability and music compositions they just might be able to cause a little chaos in the WWE. And if they were to get caught they would just blame on it each other. Andrew was signed by the WWE with the help up Finlay. Much like Brandon, Andrew was also an athlete and in good shape. Unlike Brandon though, Andrew didn't have a girlfriend or a child. Though he did want one.

"I have an idea for a joke." Andrew bit into a apple "When you go on a date with Paige tell her that you invented a time machine recently and then I'll come out from somewhere and act like a future version of you telling you that the time machine caused great destruction and chaos. That will freak her out."

Brandon thought of one better "What if we both get ear pieces and then when I go to the bathroom you go out and take my place and then we keep doing it until it gets to the point where we're basically swapping places so fast that it would be physically impossible to change clothes in the amount of time it would take to swap places."

Andrew had to admit it was good one "I don't know, when is your next date with Paige?"

Brandon shrugged "I don't know, she left this morning. I have a son by the way, his name is David."

"So how did you two meet?"

Brandon sighed "It's a long story. Like if I were to write it'd probably take me 25 chapters, to get from May to August. But let's start from the beginning."

"We have time. Then I'll tell you my story but it might not have a ending." Andrew replied.

 **A/N: And that's that with the chapter. This chapters questions are: Did this chapter surprise you at all? Did you notice that 4th wall break at the end? How do you think Brandon and Andrew will handle with living with each other? Who do you think Andrew should be with?**


	7. Chapter 6

A Turn of Events

 **A/N: Here is the next chapter I hope you guys enjoy.**

9/22/15

Over the next few days Brandon and Andrew learned more about one another as living together made life easier for them. Brandon showed Andrew how he takes care of Posey and everything else. Andrew helped Posey with math and science and Brandon helped her with English and history. With the two of them helping her out it only boosted her grades. Andrew took care of sorting the bills and organizing them as Brandon was sort of a mess. While on the contrary Brandon cooked their meals and kept the apartment clean and showed Andrew how to play the guitar. They stuck to each other like glue. While at the performance center they focused on their in-ring chemistry so when they start having official matches they can work better. Usually they'd take on Detrick and other competitors and then switch it up to where they were facing each other. With the extra addition to the family, Brandon now had more time to talk to Paige and that benefited the both of them as it resolved any problems they had. Emma was now back in NXT and over the weekend Brandon introduced her to Andrew. They hit it off much like he and Emma did last year, despite the 4 year year age difference. Emma agreed to keep Andrew a secret from Paige as the twins had decided to go with the time machine plan whenever a date with him and Paige would be planned in the future.

Now with Posey asleep in bed, Brandon and Andrew sat at the kitchen table playing a game of Eels and Escalators, which was the board game from Spongebob. Brandon was doing good as he was on his second Escalator while Andrew was still stuck on the Eels. It was Brandon's turn as he rolled the dice, both landing on eels.

"Do you think it's sad that we spent the last week making a board game from a children's show?" Andrew asked as he took a sip of his drink.

Brandon shook his head as he moved his character on the eel "No, what's sad is that the show isn't what it use to be, I mean we'll both be 23 in a few months and all though we still watch the show it's not the same as the old Spongebob from like 1999 to 2010."

Footsteps interrupted their conversation as the sound of a window being opened in one of the bedrooms down the hall stopped them dead in their tracks. Slowly and quietly the two of them got to their feet.

"Okay." Brandon whispered "You grab the bat and I'll..." He looked around and picked up a water gun "I'll use this."

Andrew looked at him as if he was stupid "Oh great, I'll hit him with the bat and then you spray him with the water gun to get them all wet, makes perfect sense." He said sarcastically.

"Hey, it's an unexpected weapon, it's not like we have a unexpected Cena lying around, he'd be useful right about now." Brandon pumped the water gun a few times.

"It's a toy." Andrew retorted.

"It's a sexy toy."

The sound of footsteps approaching the hallway startled the two of them.

"Okay Brandon you shoot them then I'll go in for the swing." They both pressed up against the wall.

"I thought you said this was a toy." Brandon tightened his grip on the water gun.

"Shut up and get ready to fire."

"You mean get ready to water." Brandon tapped the gun "It's a water gun."

Andrew shook his head "It's hard to believe you majored in Creative Writing."

"Quit being a baby."

Andrew scoffed "We're the same age."

Brandon shrugged "It doesn't matter, I'm obviously the cooler one."

"At least I majored in something with a possible career."

Brandon chuckled "And yet here we are doing the opposite of what we majored in."

"Fair enough."

The footsteps came into the hallway as Brandon aimed and fired blindly down the hallway as the sound of a girl screaming stopped his squirting of the gun. The twins both looked at each other shocked before looking down the hallway seeing Emma soaked from head to toe. She moved her hair out of her face.

"Emma what are you doing here?" Andrew asked as Brandon stood beside him.

"I was going for my nightly walk when I decided to drop by and say hi and see what you guys were doing, your front door was locked and as I was leaving Posey opened the window and I climbed in, now which one of you sprayed me with the water gun?" Emma wiped her eyes as Brandon nonchalantly traded weapons with Andrew. Unfortunately Emma saw the weapon trade off.

"So it was you!" She pointed a finger at Brandon.

"I'm not Brandon he is!" Brandon pointed towards Andrew.

Emma tackled Andrew to the floor and grabbed the water gun about to spray him.

"I'm only joking, I'm Brandon." Brandon realized that he shouldn't have said that as Emma pumped the water gun.

"You have 3 seconds mate, 3 seconds until I come chasing after you with this water gun for revenge." She counted the short seconds as Brandon had already took off running outside the house.

Andrew counted the seconds and then noticed the awkward position they were in.

"Uh Emma your on top of me." Andrew pointed to the awkward position they were in.

Noticing the position herself Emma blushed as she climbed off of Andrew, both giving awkward apologies. She set the water gun down and shook her head to get rid of some of the wetness in her hair before she ties it back in a ponytail.

"That was fun." Emma said as she started tying her hair back.

Andrew was confused "So you aren't mad?"

She shook her head "No it was fun, unexpected but fun. It made me feel like a little girl again you know."

He could somewhat relate to his youth though compared to Brandon, Andrews youth was a lot better than his brothers. "Yea, so this unexpected but would you perhaps like to go get dinner sometime?"

"Sure, I'm free this Friday if that works for you?"

Andrew nodded "Yea that works, so I'll pick you up at 6:30?"

"Yea that sounds good, where are we going?" Emma started wringing her clothes.

"A restaurant."

She laughed "You and Brandon are such smart asses."

"I know." Brandon replied as he reentered his home.

Emma picked up the gun and sprayed him with it until he was soaking wet.

"What was that for?" Brandon took of his shirt and tossed it into a nearby hamper "You're lucky we have hardwood flooring, this water will come up easily no problem."

"You sprayed me you twat, did you honestly think I wasn't going to get my revenge?"

Brandon shrugged "I don't know, that sounds like something Paige would say, so why are you back down here in Orlando and not with Paige?"

"She didn't tell you? I came back down here a few days ago because I couldn't deal with them anymore plus the main roster wasn't working out."

That sounded bad as she used 'them' instead of 'her'.

"What do you mean them?"

Emma put a hand on Brandon's shoulder "This is going to be hard to hear, I saw Paige and Bradley together. They were in the bed. I had David with me on the couch. We had spent the night drinking and partying, I had a few beers but I was babysitting David so I headed back to the bus to watch him while Paige and Bradley stayed at the bar. I don't remember the gist of it all but she was upset about not being around you and well...Bradley was there and I guess they sort of well, had sex." She wrapped Brandon in a hug "I'm so sorry Brandon."

He had given her everything and yet she cheated on him. All those times they talked and called each other she had been having an affair to deal with the pain of him not being there. It made him sick to his stomach as he fell to his knees in a whirlwind of emotions. The only thing that was coming to his mind as to why she would do it, it made sense that Bradley was there and was being all nice around him trying to play off the fact that he didn't have Paige and now he had finally got her.

"How long?" Brandon wiped his eyes.

"I don't know Brandon."

"DON'T LIE!" He was upset.

"I don't know that could've been the only night they were together or they may have been more." She was trying not to make the situation worse.

Andrew picked up his brother "Hey Brandon, look it's late we'll sort all this out in the morning."

Emma helped him up to his feet.

Andrew didn't like seeing his brother upset as it upset him "The best thing you can do right now is sleep, in fact that's the best thing we can all do right now is get some sleep. I'll see you soon Emma."

Emma gave them both a quick hug before heading back out into the night.

 **A/N: And that was chapter 6. I hope you guys enjoyed and this chapters questions are: Does it make sense now as to why Bradley stayed around? What do you think truly happened? Can Brandon and Paige work through this?**


	8. Chapter 7

Fact From Fiction

 **A/N: Well here is chapter 7, I hope you guys enjoy. Feedback is appreciated.**

Andrew was the one who took over the role of helping Posey get ready for school. Brandon had slept in as they didn't need to be at the performance center till 9 anyway. After making scrambled eggs and buttered toast for breakfast, Andrew took Posey to school while Brandon decided to call Paige and get the situation sorted out. Finding her in his contacts and hitting call, he waited for her to pick up the phone.

"Hey." Paige said in her usual upbeat tone when it came to talking to Brandon.

"Hey listen I heard from Emma about what happened between you and Bradley, I need to know if it's true."

This bothered Paige as he was never this cut to the chase about anything in his life. She sighed "Yes, but I was drunk and was going to bed when Bradley entered my room. I missed you and I guess I was just lonely. Look I know I fucked up Brandon I'm sorry, fuck I don't even know how to fix this."

"You can't fix it." Brandon adjusted his grip on the phone "Aside from the fact that you were drunk, prior to that you and I are in a committed relationship unless that isn't important to you anymore. If you don't want me just tell me and I'll be gone."

Paige really didn't know what to say, she had fucked up and owned up to it but it still didn't seem enough to sway Brandon over.

"No, no Brandon I don't want you to go. I just I fucked up and I shouldn't have, tell you what You can ask for a favor of anything you desire and I'll grant it."

He wasn't buying it, all the times she's hurt him in the past and he's hurt her he was beginning to question if it all was worth it. Maybe they'd be better off as friends than lovers. Sure he'd always love her not only for her but as she's the mother of their child but maybe they just weren't meant to be.

"Maybe we're not right for each other Paige." Brandon began "Each time we come together it ends up in a argument which turns into makeup sex and every time I feel like I just keep giving and giving and I don't know anymore. Maybe we should take a break from each other and see other people."

Hearing this made Paige feel..weak and scared. Sure she's been hurt before but she was a girl back then, now being a mother and a grown woman she's able to deal with all the heartache. She didn't want to lose Brandon but maybe he was right in a way. Thinking back to it they've always clash when they were together but the arguments were dissolved by their love for one another. It really was a big mess. Or there is a possibility that they've gone stale on each other and are getting into the worse parts of each other. Ultimately she still had a chance to save their relationship before officially calling it quits.

Paige didn't want it to end but maybe for the time being they should end it to give each other time away from each other and do other things to get their mind of one another.

"If that's what you want Brandon, we'll see other people but if it doesn't work out with them promise me that we'll come back to each other." She needed to hear him agree to the promise.

He wasn't to sure if it's what he wanted exactly but he wanted to feel better and arguing with her and all those fights, maybe it was time for a temporary change.

"I promise Paige, I'll come back to you. Take care of David."

A tear fell from her eye as they said goodbye and hung up the phone. Usually he was the one doing the crying but this time it was her and her alone. She felt weird like she had lost a good friend and in a way she had for the time being. Though she would do her best to take care of David if they decided not to get back together, he'd get to see Brandon whenever he want.

Brandon collapsed on the couch as a million thoughts rushed through his head and in a single second they vanished at the sound of the doorbell ringing. Getting up to answer it, he opened the door and was surprised to see Charlie standing there.

"I got your mail again." She handed him the mail "You look sad like you lost a loved one."

He shook his head "I'm fine really, I just feel weird is all."

"Somethings bothering you." Charlie leaned against the frame of the door.

Brandon groaned "I broke up with Paige, I decided we should see other people."

"Oh." She was surprised as she had been watching Total Divas and had seen their relationship play out on screen. He had made her happy and sad but at the end of the day they had each other and now they don't "Well I'm sorry you two broke up, I know what it's like to go through a breakup."

Noticing that she had been standing in the doorway he moved out of the way "Where are my manners, would you like to come in?"

Charlie nodded her head "Sure, you know I've never been in a athletes home." She examined it all and while it wasn't much it had a nice comfy warm home feeling to it.

"It's not much but it's home." Brandon shut the door and took a seat on the couch while Charlie took a seat in the chair.

Charlie smiled as she rested her head in the comfy leather chair.

"Don't you have work?" Brandon asked her.

"Player 2 has left the game." Charlie said quickly before clearing her throat "I called in sick, it's a nice day out and I wanna break from the classroom."

Brandon nodded his head "Right, so why don't you tell me about yourself?"

Charlie cracked her knuckled "Where do I began?"

 **A/N: And that was chapter 7, I hope you guys enjoyed it. This chapters questions are: Do you think this break will do Paige and Brandon good or do you think it will drive them further apart? What's your opinion of Charlie? How do you think Andrew and Emma's date will go?**


	9. Chapter 8

Sick

 **A/N: Sorry for not updating within the last few days, I've been busy and had work to day. Anyway without further ado here is the next chapter. Also it will follow somewhat to the actual events, that's why I'm updating it and the story keeps progressing to a day or every few days to follow current events though some of them will be modified slightly. You'll see what I mean in this chapter.**

9/28/15

Andrew opened the door to the apartment and shut it. The second date with Emma had gone good as they walked around on the beach in the early hours of the morning. Andrew felt like he really got to know someone who understands him completely and it made him feel so good and happy inside. While he was doing good, Brandon wasn't so to speak. He seemed fine on the outside but since he and Paige split he's been sort of in and out of reality more so than before. Though he still does good at the performance center along with Detrick.

Setting the keys on the counter, Andrew found Brandon playing the guitar while singing _Seasons In The Sun._ His voice wasn't his usual calm and happy tone it was more raspy and sounded sort of worn out kind of like Kurt Cobain's voice. He looked exhausted and so out of reality as his eyes were wide for miles. Following his brothers gaze, Andrew found him looking at slideshow of photos showing him and Paige together. Brandon hadn't shaved lately and was starting to grow a beard. Andrew snapped his fingers in front of Brandon.

"Brandon hey can you hear me..earth to Brandon!" Brandon stopped playing and looked up at him.

"What do you need Andrew?" He smiled as he got up and hugged his brother.

Andrew didn't need anything, all he wanted was for Brandon to be happy "Nothing, why are you avoiding your problems? If you keep this shit up your gonna drown in depression and then you won't be able to get shit done at the performance center."

Brandon chuckled "I'm not avoiding my problems Andrew I'm facing them...in my own way."

"Like hell you are!" Andrew ran his hands through his hair "Wake up!"

"I'm fine Andrew." Brandon opened up a energy drink.

He wasn't fine at all, his eyes were dilated and bloodshot, his voice didn't sound the same, hell with his beard coming in he didn't look the same. His lips were white and Andrew knew he had been getting high off of hot sauce as the gallon of Texas Pete which Brandon bought was now sitting empty in the trashcan.

Andrew knew the lifestyle his brother was now living as he went through it himself when he was a teenager during his rebellious years, it wasn't healthy. Staying up all the time, no sleep, getting high, overwhelmed with emotions, it made him sick and he wasn't gonna let Brandon become another victim.

Walking over to where Brandon was he grabbed the energy drink and set in the fridge much to Brandon's displeasure.

"HEY I WAS DRINKING THAT!" Brandon shouted opening the fridge before having it shut by Andrew.

"You are so fucked up right now it's blinding you, look I've been in the same situation you were in and it's not healthy. I'm not gonna let you become another victim, so we're going to deal with your problems step by step. First off when was the last time you slept?"

Brandon leaned against the fridge "2 days ago."

"Then get your ass in bed, it's almost 3am and we've gotta meet up with Detrick at the performance center in 6 hours."

"Andrew I feel fine."

"YOU'RE NOT FINE!" Andrew grabbed his brother by the collar "You are fucked up but it's going to be okay because I'm going to help you." He knew how he was going to fix Brandon and that's by contacting the one person who in some form or another put him in this situation, Paige. Well technically Brandon is the one who did this but if there is one person he'll listen to it's her. But as of right now that can wait as Brandon along with Andrew need to get some sleep.

* * *

6 hours later.

Andrew watched as Brandon's lack of sleep was starting to show in the ring. Luckily, he contacted Paige and found out that she has some time off due to a broken elbow which she sustained from falling out of the ring. So now she's back in apartment in Orlando, hers is a row down from theirs. Brandon struggled with the moves and almost lost his footing on the turnbuckle as he went to do a missile dropkick. Landing awkwardly on his side, Detrick helped him into a sitting position until he could help him out of the ring. Andrew followed them to the medical facility where it was determined that he had bruised his ribs and was given the next few days off to recover both mentally and physically. Detrick helped Brandon into the car as he and Andrew agreed on a proper practice match once he got back from dropping Brandon off at home.

Turning onto the main road, Andrew started the drive home. Brandon would be fine as long as he just rests and relaxes for a few days and at least with Paige back Andrew can hopefully make sure that she watches over him whether she wants to or not because Brandon can't be trusted at this point.

"You need to do what the doctor tells you." Andrew took a sip of his drink as they came to a stop at a intersection.

"Sure, yea I'll do it." Brandon grabbed his hoodie and put it on as he was cold.

Andrew knew he wouldn't unless he's watched as Brandon had deteriorated and was kind of scaring him "I'll make sure Paige watches over you."

"I don't need her to."

"It's not about what you want in this situation." Andrew got back on the gas as they turned left down the road.

"Then what is it about Andrew?"

"You!"

Brandon scoffed "I'm fine."

"Keep telling yourself that, you're shivering. You might possibly be running a fever, look I don't have time for your bullshit antics so when we get home you bundle up and watch TV, I'll take care of Posey and keep the house in tip top shape until you snap out of your sickness."

Brandon leaned back in the passenger seat and closed his eyes "I don't need to babysat."

"You do and Paige is going to do it."

"Why her?" Brandon groaned.

"Because you listen to her and whether you wanna admit it or not you miss her and I know you do."

The rest of the drive was quiet as Brandon had fell asleep. Andrew got him out of the car and carried him into the apartment, laying him down on the couch and covering him up with a blanket. Heading down to Paige's apartment he knocked on the door and found her putting on her makeup.

"Hey Brandon how are you?" Paige was surprised to see him here. That's when it hit Andrew, fuck how could he forget their plan? Him and Paige have never met and she doesn't know about him.

"Look, my name is Andrew I'm Brandon's long lost twin brother we live together and Brandon is sick and I can't stay and watch him and your the only person who he'll listen to."

Paige leaned against the door "And if I say no?"

"He'll die." Andrew was bluffing but he wasn't far off from the truth, if she didn't help get Brandon back on track he'll only become worse before he self implodes on himself.

"Fine, I'll babysat him but I'm charging you, 25 dollars an hour." Paige shut her door "So how are you and Emma doing?"

Andrew was surprised that she asked that, but that must mean that she knew about him or Emma told her or something.

"We're good, Brandon is sleeping right now. I think he's running a fever."

"Playing nurse will be an extra 50 dollars an hour." They came to a stop in front of Brandon's apartment.

Andrew was low on cash "Fuck, can I write you a check?"

Paige chuckled "I'm just fucking with you mate, I don't want your money." She shut the door in his face and turned her attention towards Brandon.

 **A/N: And that was chapter 8, I hope you guys enjoyed. This chapters questions are: Why do you think Brandon is in his current state? Do you think Paige taking care of him will revive their relationship, how do you think he'll react to waking up and seeing her there? How do you think her taking care of him will turn out? Between the two twins which one do you think is more responsible; Brandon or Andrew?**


	10. Chapter 9

'Free'

 **A/N: Hey guys well here is the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoy and as always feedback is appreciated.**

Paige watched Brandon as he slept on the couch. Andrew was right about his brother, he was messed up at the moment and sick. Since picking up an injury, Paige's mother came and picked up David as he'll be staying with her parents for a few weeks to give her some alone time. It had only been a few days and yet she missed the little one like crazy. Brandon hadn't moved at all since she got to the apartment but checking to see if he was still breathing calmed her down a bit. He's been asleep for the last few hours and to keep herself busy she's been on her phone and watching TV but keeping a close eye on Brandon.

Getting up, Paige replaced the damp rag with a fresh cold one in an attempt to break the fever that Brandon has. While switching rags she noticed Brandon opening his eyes. He looked up at her confused as to why she was here and then smiled as he remembered why. Paige was glad to see him awake but he was still too weak to really do anything but lay there.

"Hey." His voice came out weak and was barely audible above a whisper.

"Hey yourself." Paige collapsed back into the rocking chair "How are you feeling?"

"Like a million bucks." Brandon coughed.

Scanning over the table Brandon noticed a package addressed to him from his agent. He pointed towards the package as Paige grabbed it and opened it revealing a clipboard containing what looked like 6 contracts to different sports teams. She looked at the contracts and then at him. He wasn't playing soccer or American football anymore so why would he still be getting contract offers, especially since he's under contract with the WWE.

"Um..Brandon why do you have these contract offers?" Paige showed him the clipboard.

Trying to get into a sitting position Brandon looked at her "I never declared retirement from either sport so technically I'm still eligible to be approached by a club."

"I thought you were done with professional sports."

Brandon shrugged "I don't know anymore Paige, I miss playing soccer to be honest. There I had a sense of freedom and while I was committed to training everyday with the club, after those hours were up I had the rest of the day to myself unless we had a match coming up or had to catch a flight or a bus somewhere. It's always been in the back of my mind that it'd be a possibility that I could go back. Things were fine back during the summer, we were talking and video chatting, My schedule was more flexible believe it or not. What would you say if I said I wanted to go back?"

Paige sighed "Brandon you have a family now, with the WWE we can be together plus what about Andrew? How do you think he'd react? But it's up to you what you want to do. I won't hold you back."

"I never said I'd go back but it's good to know I have options if I want to get out of the WWE, can you hand me the clipboard please?"

Paige handed him the clipboard as Brandon looked over the contract offers. He had offers from the Orlando City SC, Paris FC, and Norwich City for soccer. And for American football he had offers from the Dallas Cowboys, Houston Texans, and the Buffalo Bills. If he were to sign for an American football team he'd be making at least 400,000 in one year. If he signed for a soccer club he'd be making probably a 6 figure salary at the end of the year if he counted everything before taxes.

"Hey Paige, I got an offer from Norwich City, if I took it I'd be seeing your family more often. But getting a permanent residency in England is iffy. Say I were to sign for Paris FC, after 5 years I could apply for French Citizenship. This would take care of all of our traveling problems because I'd have duel citizenship. But I could stay in the U.S. and sign for the Orlando City SC which wouldn't be a bad idea. I don't really care much for going back to American football." Brandon continued to look over the offers.

Paige crossed her arms "Do what you want, look about me getting drunk and well you know...I truly am sorry and I sort of hate not talking to you on a daily basis. So..maybe we could like get back together if not for us, then for David. He's with my parents right now as they've wanted to see him all summer."

Brandon was stuck at a crossroad, sure he'd be more 'free' in a sense and 5 years is a relatively long short time but he could possibly get EU citizenship and that would be the end of his visa problems. He'd come back to the WWE in 5 years at 27 and resume on living. But at the same time thinking life without the WWE felt alien to him. Maybe he could do both. If he were to sign with Orlando City he'd be making 3,000 a week which would add up to 12,000 a month and if the season is only 9 months he'd be making 108,000 in that amount of time. If he can find a way around training at the performance center and at Orlando City then he'd be set.

"Maybe I can do both and won't have to leave. Is it possible to do that here?" Brandon looked up at her "I could play for Orlando City, training would be in the morning and then in the afternoon I could come to the performance center. When important matches are on the schedule, afternoon training sessions would happen so in between the morning and afternoon sessions I train at the performance center and then after the afternoon session I go back to the performance center and train. Then on the days that I have a game, I'll be gone for a few hours before heading back to the performance center."

Paige listened intently to what Brandon was saying. It's almost impossible as physically he'd be drained from training plus she didn't even know if what he is asking is even permitted within the WWE. He'd have to talk to his agent and the backroom staff at Orlando City SC and then have them talk to COO Triple H.

"Brandon you'd be drained physically, it's virtually impossible plus you'd be anywhere around the U.S. when playing an away game, how are you going to make it back within one day?"

He shrugged "I can't but I'd make it up the next day by staying longer at the performance center."

"You're a hot mess." Paige laughed "You can't do this."

"Paige you are forgetting one major thing, I'm an AmeriCan not an AmeriCan't." Brandon let out a weak laugh as his strength had faded away. He rested his head on the pillow looking at her for a few seconds before falling asleep.

Andrew opened the door with Posey behind him "Hey I'm home. You can go or stay if you want it's up to you." He set the keys on the counter.

Emma had wanted to hangout with her to watch Netflix and Paige was a sucker for American Horror Story so she decided to bow out of the apartment. She kissed Brandon on the forehead before heading back to her apartment. Waving bye to Posey and Andrew.

 **A/N: So that was chapter 9. I hope you guys enjoyed, this chapters questions are: Do you think what Brandon wants to do is possible? If he does get the green light to go ahead and do it how do you think it will affect him, his relationship with Paige, and his life?**


	11. Chapter 10

Multi-Tasker

 **A/N: Here is chapter 10, I hope you guys enjoy and as always feedback is appreciated.**

10/16/15

Brandon was given the green light and joined Orlando City SC after a long discussion with Triple H, his agent, and Orlando City officials. Technically Brandon would be the first dual-sport athlete still competing in the other sport that qualifies him as a dual-sport athlete. The first few weeks of training were physically draining and at the end of the day Brandon would sometimes not even make it to the bedroom before passing out on the floor. Eventually though he got use to the routine and was able to multi-task no problem. It actually helped him get in better shape than he was already in. The time that he had to himself he spent with Paige as they rekindled their relationship and went to Disney World to simply enjoy their time together as this was the first time they had time to themselves when they weren't busy and or taking care of David who going to be back home next weekend much to their relief and happiness. Andrew and Emma went on a few more dates before making it official. They were stuck to each other like glue as the effects of being in love hadn't worn off just yet.

Andrew sat at home in the apartment with Paige and Emma watching Orlando City take on New York City as it was the 90th minute with no extra stoppage time. New York was taking a corner kick and the goalkeeper also came up to join to maybe try and get a late winner within the last minute. Brandon was called off the bench in the same minute replacing Kaká. Andrew, Paige, and Emma all focused intently on the TV screen as New York took the corner which was punched away by Orlando City's goalkeeper and landed at Brandon's feet who took off running towards the center of the pitch before taking a shot from behind the halfway line which flew through the air and into the open goal winning them the game 1-0. Andrew went berserk as Brandon scored a goal on his first match with them. He was glad to call Brandon his brother. Emma and Paige went just as crazy as Andrew and as for Brandon well he was tackle by his teammates who were amazed at the long shot he took which won them the game. The whole stadium was buzzing with excitement as they began chanting Brandon's name and taking many photos and videos. The highlight was replayed on the jumbotron as Brandon watched from the pitch. He couldn't believe it himself that he took the shot from that far out, Brandon thought the wind was going to catch the ball and he'd miss the goal by a few inches.

Within 2 hours Brandon was back home as Paige hugged him along with Emma and Andrew. They were all proud and amazed at what he did on the pitch, especially Paige who had her doubts about him returning to football last year. Charlie had came over and congratulated him as well much to Paige's displeasure. Detrick also swung by and congratulated him though he didn't watch the game he saw it on social media as Brandon was a hot commodity right now.

"Yo that was insane, from what 50 yards out you scored the goal?" Detrick asked as he replayed the video of Brandon scoring the goal.

Brandon nodded "Yea, I thought it was gonna miss it by a few inches but I got lucky as it went in. The whole stadium jumped from the seats and my teammates went crazy. But the best part of it all was that after the game the manager had a smile on his face so I know I did a good job out there."

Rubbing his eyes, Brandon let out a loud yawn as he was exhausted and glad to be back home "I don't know about you guys but I'm tired, did you guys put Posey to bed?"

Paige nodded "Yea I made her a sub for dinner and then sent her off to bed. You should get some sleep to unless your hungry."

Brandon shook his head "No I'm good, I'll just go to bed." He headed into the bedroom and shut the door.

Detrick and Charlie left as Emma and Brandon laid on the couch watching Netflix.

"So is this one of your Netflix and chill sessions?" Paige asked them.

"Yep and your jealous aren't you?" Emma teased.

Paige shook her head "No, I have an amazing soccer player/wrestler who I can call my own so in no way am I jealous."

Paige started to head down the hallway as Emma got up and caught up with her "Hey so I know this is random but are you two going to get married?"

Emma really wanted to be one of the bridesmaids at Paige's wedding if she were to ever get married. Paige thought about and truthfully she didn't know. She didn't want to lose Brandon as he's the best thing that ever happened her and while she wanted to get married to keep him from getting itchy feet and running off with any girl he chooses though he'd never do that. She was scared to get married, especially so young. She's only 23 and he's only 22. Emma seemed thrilled at watching her best-friend walk down the aisle as hopefully her and Andrew would be doing the same thing though she hasn't told him her thoughts about marriage, children, etc simply because he hasn't brought it up yet.

"Um I don't know Emma, I kinda don't want to. Paige Caravella doesn't roll off the tongue like Paige Knight. To be honest I don't wanna get married right now and I'm not sure if I ever will."

Emma crossed her arms "You weren't saying that last year."

"Because I thought I was going to lose somebody very important to me Emma, I have my reasons." Paige huffed.

Emma playfully punched her arm "Well hopefully one day you'll figure it all out, I'm gonna got chill and Andrew with Netflix."

"Don't you mean Netflix and chill with Andrew?"

Emma nodded her head as she made her way back towards the couch. As Paige headed into the bedroom to get some sleep.

 **A/N: And that was chapter 10, I hope you guys enjoyed. This chapters questions are: With the goal that Brandon scored and given his good looks and the fact that he works for the WWE and play professional soccer, Do you think he'll become a global superstar? And do you think that if and when it does happen that it will go to his head?**


	12. Chapter 11

Robin

 **A/N: Hey so I'm back with another chapter. The reason I haven't updated lately was simply because of work and the fact that I wanted to give this story a little bit of a break so I could come up with more stuff. Anyway here is chapter 11 I hope you guys enjoy. I'll be updating regularly again.**

10/18/15

Brandon laced up his boots and put on his Orlando City training kit as today he was going to grant a wish. Yesterday he was contacted by the Make A Wish foundation and was told that a little boys wish was to spend the day with him, the boy was in attendance at the stadium last night and saw Brandon play though the foundation couldn't reach him in time to notify him. The little boy has cancer and is expected to live for another few more weeks, it saddened Brandon to see life being taken away at such a young age, he had faced horrors before. So with a heavy heart, Brandon climbed into his car and headed to the park where a member from the Make A Wish foundation, along with a member from the orphanage to see him off for the day. Brandon took a quick photo with the kid and the member from the Make A Wish foundation and then took another photo with the member from the orphanage before they disappeared leaving Brandon along with the kid. The park was filled with parents and children, it made Brandon happy to see them all happy and made him miss David.

The kid had light brown hair and ocean blue liquid filled eyes which displayed his feelings. He had a rather round face which complimented his eyes.

"So what's your name?" Brandon squatted to get on the kids level.

"Robin, like the actor Robin Williams." The kid replied with a giddy smile. He was obviously excited to be spending the day with him.

Brandon took a seat in the grass and Robin sat beside him.

"He was my favorite actor as he could put a smile on your face just like that, how old are you?"

"7, I'll be 8 on the fourth of July."

Brandon made a mental note of that "So how did discover me?"

"Through the other kids who had met other NXT superstars, they talked about you. One of the nice ladies at the orphanage also had that TV show on about all those girls and you were on it." Robin looked up at the crystal clear blue sky "What's it like being famous?"

Brandon honestly didn't know, sure his life had changed and he was better off than most people and he was getting compliments and people saying hi but they weren't overdoing it at all "It's different, one minute you aren't even recognized and then the next minute everybody knows you. So Robin you like soccer?"

Robin nodded his head.

"Do you have a favorite club?"

"Orlando City SC."

"Favorite player?"

"You!" Robin pointed at him.

Brandon got up and headed over to his car and grabbed his soccer ball which he had brought with him, heading over to the soccer field Brandon set the ball in the middle of the pitch.

"So Robin do you play sports?"

He shook his head "I wish, the kids at school would never let me join them. I'm more interested in how it all goes together, like the players, a team, and all that stuff."

"You sound like the chairman of a sports team, or a manager." Brandon stretched his legs before heading over into the middle of the pitch.

Robin headed to the center of the pitch as well as they started moving around the pitch and passing the ball back and forth. Robin struggled at first but watched Brandon and quickly caught on. The little match caught the eye of a few spectators, mostly parents who watched Brandon and commented on him. One of them was a youth soccer coach who watched Robin intently as Robin was soon mimicking Brandon's exact moves and was able to get the ball away from and score a goal of his own. Brandon gave Robin a hi-five as he gathered up the ball. The small crowd gave a round of applause as the two of them exited the field.

"So what else would you like to do, it's your day. Pick anything and we'll do it." Brandon was trying to make this day the happiest day of Robins life.

"Can we get ice cream?"

Brandon nodded "Sure if that's what you wanna do."

The two of them climbed into his car and headed down the road towards a ice cream shop as it was approaching noon. Brandon ordered Robin a chocolate ice cream cone and got himself a strawberry one. They ate outside on a bench and watched the cars and people go by. Brandon told Robin his life story and Robin listened to every word he said and in turn Robin told Brandon about himself.

"If you could have one thing in the world what would it be?" Robin asked as he finished up his ice cream cone.

Brandon honestly didn't know, he had everything he needed "I..don't know to be honest with you, what about yourself?"

"A family. I wish I had a mommy and a daddy to come home to." This struck Brandon's heartstrings to the point where he was starting to tear up. It was then and there that he knew he what he had to do.

"I know you used your make a wish on me but..I'm gonna grant your personal wish. Do you wanna come live with me?" Brandon looked at Robin who had a shocked look on his face.

"Are you serious? you'd adopt me? the kid with cancer! the kid who is going to die, you'd adopt me?" Robin shook his head "I couldn't force that on you Mr. Caravella your my hero."

"And as your hero I want to give you that if what you don't have but desire, a family. As you know I know what's it like to not have a mommy and a daddy living in the same house. While me, my brother Andrew, Posey, David and Paige might not be a mommy and daddy we are a family, and I'd like you to be a part of our family."

Robin wiped his eyes "Are you sure that's what you want?"

Brandon nodded "Only if it's what you want."

"You won't abuse me like my other foster parents will you?"

Brandon shook his head "No, I'll try and give you the best life possible."

Robin hugged Brandon "Thank you!" He cried into his shoulder.

"You're welcome, you have a little brother and sister who's the same age, two big brothers including me and a big sister." Brandon smiled "Within a day or two you'll be living with me and my family."

"I don't think I can ever repay you, what if I don't survive?"

Brandon didn't like hearing this "Are you happy?"

Robin nodded.

"Then that's all that matters."

 **A/N: And that was chapter 11, I hope you guys enjoyed. No questions this chapter but as always feedback is appreciated.**


	13. Mini-Chapter 12

Same Old Stuff

 **A/N: Here is chapter 12, I hope you guys enjoy. As always feedback is appreciated.**

The application process took surprisingly less time than Brandon had expected, within a matter of hours Robin was under his custody. He hadn't told anybody about it as it didn't cross his mind on the drive home. Checking the mail before Brandon entered the apartment, Brandon noticed a letter with no return address and it was addressed to Paige. Taking the envelope, he headed into the apartment where he found Paige watching TV. She looked up surprised at him and more so at the fact that Robin was with him.

"Hi pumpkin." Paige got down on Robins level "Did you come to visit?"

Robin shook his head "No, this is my home now."

"Oh." Paige's expression changed back to it's original one which was a blank stare. She stood back up and looked at Brandon.

"Robin, Andrew here will show you around the apartment." Brandon introduced Robin to his brother Andrew as Andrew knew what was about to happen, he led Robin down the hall to begin the tour.

Paige grabbed Brandon's hand "Come with me, we're going to have a chat." She led him outside of the apartment and shut the door.

"Do you mind telling me what the hell you're doing adopting a child and bringing him into our home? we already have enough kids as it is!"

Brandon shrugged "I don't know, but I'm gonna try to give the kid the best possible life he can have." He crossed his arms "You don't like that I'm doing this?"

Paige had her typical annoyed look on her face "You are going to be wasting so much money, we already have enough mouths to feed as it is!"

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO UPTIGHT ABOUT MONEY! WE ARE LIVING COMFORTABLY SO I FIGURED WHY NOT SHARE THE WEALTH AND DO GOOD THINGS WITH ALL THE STUFF WE'VE BEEN BLESSED WITH! BESIDES YOU DON'T LIVE WITH ME, ANDREW, AND POSEY SO EXPENSES SHOULD NOT BOTHER YOU!" Brandon wasn't one to usually shout but he felt he needed to blow off some steam.

He held the letter up "Also what the hell is this?"

Paige snatched it out of his hands "You didn't read it did you?"

Brandon shook his head "Robin is living with us, I should've told you but it didn't cross my mind and I'm sorry."

She sighed "You could've at least consulted me first." She wrapped him into a hug. They both knew where this was going and neither wanted it to go that far "This letter is just fan mail, I don't know who writes it and whether or not it's a guy or girl but they talk a great deal about me and have brought you up quite a few times."

Robin came walking out of the door with a Xbox controller in his hand "Brandon I found you in both FIFA and Madden 16. How come you don't play for a team in Madden?"

Brandon smiled "Because, I play for Orlando City SC. I'm still considered a free agent in the NFL and that's why I'm in the game."

"I bet you look sexy in the game also." Paige smirked at him.

"I don't know about that." Brandon scratched the back of his head and looked away.

Emma poked him in the sides making him jump "I beg to differ, if Paige hadn't sunken her claws into you I sure would've, lucky for me there is two of you."

Posey and Emma had spent the day together, mostly in the park where they watched the animals and families enjoying themselves with their kids. Seeing the happy parents made Emma want a little one of her own. She hadn't brought it up to Andrew but wanted to. Posey had somehow caught onto this. Andrew walked out of the apartment and greeted Emma with a big hug.

"I missed you." Andrew picked her up and spun her around.

Brandon and Paige watched from afar.

"Why can't we have a relationship like that?" Paige asked.

"Because you'd call me either a twat or a wanker and tell me to fuck off if I did that to you after you had a long day, regardless of what activities you did."

Brandon crossed his arms "You know I'm right."

"No sex for a week." Paige said sarcastically as she started strutting to her apartment.

"I'm not the one who comes to me craving for it." Brandon shouted at her "I'll see back here for dinner?"

"I'll be back when I smell food." Paige waived goodbye at him and entered her apartment. As usual they had their little outbursts at each other but that diminished as they came to a understanding. It was the same old stuff week in and week out. Sure she didn't like the arguments but she's come to realize that it's the little things that make her love him more. Like when he gets angry his eyes turn a dark shade of green and his voice changes a little bit as he doesn't have a shouting type of voice. Her favorite thing though is when he smiles, you can tell if he's truly happy or not and his dimples are always a plus in her book. No relationship is perfect, it were there wouldn't be a reason to be in it. Chaos can be a good thing, in her opinion it's what keeps a healthy relationship going and is needed in everyday life to not drive the sane to criminally insane.

 **A/N: So that was chapter 12, a mini-chapter but I hope you guys enjoyed. This chapters questions are: How do you think Robin will affect everybody? What do you predict for the future of Brandon and Paige, Andrew and Emma? Do you think Robin and Posey will get along?**


	14. Chapter 13

The Spirit Plain

 **A/N: Well here is chapter 13 another chapter, I hope you guys enjoy.**

Brandon opened his eyes to light pouring in through the bedroom window. Climbing out of bed and shaking the sleep off his eyes he noticed that his surroundings had changed and he wasn't in the apartment anymore..he was in a house...Michael's house. Walking over to the window to look outside he was surprised to Boston yet it was clean, there wasn't any trash or graffiti along with people in period clothing from different eras. _Is he dead?_ Brandon knew he went to sleep but maybe the apartment exploded or caught on fire and he died? Wouldn't that also mean that his brother is dead along with Paige, Posey and Robin? If so why aren't they here? Stepping out into the hallway he noticed that a fire was going from downstairs and a familiar face sat in the chair reading the newspaper. Heading downstairs he noticed Michael and two other figures, one of them was his mother and the other is who he assumed to be Michael's wife.

"Am I dreaming or did I die?" Brandon asked out loud.

Michael chuckled "You're not dead, your soul is just merely out of your body at the moment but don't worry you are still breathing." He got up and hugged Brandon "I've missed you kid, we all have." Michael turned to introduce him to his wife.

"See honey, I told you he looked like Leonardo DiCaprio!" His wife smiled and wrapped him into a hug.

"Oh it's so nice to be able to meet you, you and Posey gave Michael love which I could no longer give him and I thank you for that." She let go of him as his mom was the next to hug him.

Brandon buried his face in his mothers shoulder and began crying out of nowhere "I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too sweetie, I'm glad you found someone for yourself and are starting to have a life unlike when your dad and I were together. I'm sorry you had to go through all that, I should've seen it from the beginning."

"Mom it's not your fault, sometimes life just deals us a deck of cards in which we're bound to lose." She wiped away his tears.

Brandon took a seat on the couch and looked around at all the familiar faces, he pinched himself and didn't jerk awake.

"So how is it that I'm here?"

Michael piped up "Quite simple really, when you died you experienced death before you were meant to so in turn it in a way opened up your soul so right now you are in a spirit plain, we all came down as soon as we felt your presence. In the plain it takes what you familiarize as a safe place and home and also puts that into play. Technically it's a purgatorial heaven but we can all go back to heaven when we want. Since you aren't dead and it isn't your time you can't ascend into heaven but you can ascend here which you have. Many spirits make this their home so when their loved ones come to visit them whether they know or not through either spiritually or a dream. It's a way for the two to intertwine and connect, besides most people don't remember their dreams anyways and the ones that stick with you are dreams like these because you are alive and yet you aren't."

In a way it made sense, a strange way but that did answer his question. He was glad to be seeing them again as he had felt like ages before he last saw them.

"So how did I get here?"

"Your spirit came here, there is a reason why you came to the spirit plain but none of us know why." Michael scratched his beard "If you want to leave all you have to do is go back to bed and close your eyes, it will be that dream where you are walking in darkness and then all of a sudden fall and jerk awake, that is your spirit reentering your body. But I'd stick around here for a bit, time is out of the question and while it's still relevant here and we rely on it much like we do food and water as well it doesn't change the fact that we're dead. We have all the time in the world now...we're dead."

Brandon got up and stretched his legs "I'm gonna go to the park for a bit."

"Robin might be there." His mother gave him a smile.

"Robin as in Robin Williams?"

She nodded "We're allowed to travel any and everywhere, this is like a second earth in a way. Since his passing he frequents the park and likes to watch the ducks and geese. I've met him, he's a nice guy who even in death still manages to put a smile on everyone's faces. Now while you are here, I suggest you start trying to find out as to why you are here."

Brandon scratched his head "And where would I start looking for the answers?"

"Within yourself." His mother replied "Enjoy the park." She snapped her fingers and he was instantly teleported into the park.

Brandon found himself sitting on the bench with himself. Except it was a darker version of himself almost like a silhouette yet he could still see some of the features. like the hair and eye color though it was faint. To his right sat a much more brighter version of himself with sort of a white glow around him. And he sat right in the middle of the two of them. This reminded him of the game Kingdom Hearts in a way.

"Brandon you can do whats right here." The more angelic version of him put a hand on his shoulder.

The dark version of him did the same thing "Or you can do what's easy. You've done the easy way many times before, what could hurt this time?"

"Don't listen to him, you are purifying yourself of the darkness that is ever present in humans. Everything that you are doing right now in your life is good, like adopting Robin and helping take care of Posey and David. In a way you are your own Jesus man, a messiah of your own though you aren't perfect and who's to blame you? Nobody is perfect."

"You're right nobody is perfect, that's why we have flaws and we sin. You can't honestly tell me that you didn't love having all that money and all the times you and Paige had sex because it was fun, it sure as hell wasn't out of love the first few times I can tell you that but you did create a sin of your own. David is a sin, your a sin, he's a sin, and I'm also a sin. We only get one life so we might as well sin it all away and have fun it's better to live fast and die young. But you'll know soon enough. We'll all know. Mr. Jesus over there is trying to make you pure and take away all the fun, come on what's a bit of alcohol and weed going to hurt?"

"Everything!" The angelic version of Brandon replied "You don't need any of that to make you happy, you have everything you need and you do good things and rewards go to those who do good things plus you also have a strong faith in god so nothing can go wrong there."

Brandon looked at both versions of himself, combined they make him; a sarcastic, funny, charitable, loving, asshole, kind of a guy. He was having a conflict within himself in 3rd person and he didn't know how to respond as both represent a part of him.

"No, I can't satisfy the both of you at the same time. Yes it feels good to forget about the world in alcohol and yes the sex is great but it also feels good to be charitable and do good things in this world like adopting Robin, hopefully he'll turn out okay." Brandon looked at the two of them "You two are a part of me I can't let go." Brandon put his hand on the darker version of himself as before his eyes the essence of the dark version was absorbed into him making him darker in complexion as he did the same thing to the more angelic version it made him lighter in complexion making him the way he was before he absorbed them both except he had more color as to before he was sort of colorless in a way.

"I'm a sinner but I'm a man of god, I work to do good things and to put good things into the world while trying to enjoy life." He was beginning to realize who he is and how life is "I don't need to get high or drink, if I wanted to I could but I don't. It's fun sinning because I'm not thinking about the outcome but in the end if I keep my head held high, nose clean, and strong beliefs I should be fine. I...I think I've found out why as to why I'm in the spirit plain now, to talk to myself. I understand that now." He smiled "I'm ready to go home." Brandon closed his eyes and when he opened them he was back in bed at the apartment as his alarm was going off. It was time to start a new day, and a new chapter in life.

 **A/N: So I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, this chapters questions are: What did you think of this chapter? And how do you think this experience will change his outlook on life and everything else?**


	15. Chapter 14

The Little Things

 **A/N: Hey guys sorry for not updating for a while, I was busy with work and then I got really sick and just slept for a few days but here is the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoy and as always feedback is appreciated.**

10/26/15

Brandon woke up to something soft in his arms. Looking at what was in the bundle he found David sleeping peacefully. Over the last week, Robin has been adapting well to home life and has continued schooling while Brandon worked with him on soccer and was in the process of getting Robin put into Orlando City's youth system so Robin would continue to grow and develop as a player. Hopefully within due time David would also follow and become a soccer player as well whether he plays for England or the United States. But Brandon isn't going to force him to do something he doesn't want to do and if he doesn't end up playing soccer that's fine by him, maybe he could find a cure for cancer. Posey and Robin have been getting along which was a relief for Brandon. Andrew and Emma were still stuck to each other like glue, with Andrew staying at her place more so than at the apartment, since Andrew mostly stayed at Emma's, Paige basically moved into the apartment. The only thing they all every did together was have dinner every night in Brandon's apartment. If he could classify this as anything he'd say it's a crappy ripoff of the TV show Friends.

Last night was the final game before the playoffs and they lost by a penalty kick which means they were just short of the playoffs for this season. Sitting up, Brandon got out of bed and headed down the hall into the living room with David in his arms. Paige was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"What's for breakfast?" Brandon yawned.

"Food." Paige replied.

"What kind of food?"

"Good food." She smirked.

Brandon set David down in his crib and returned to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of milk "So did your parents enjoy David?"

Paige nodded "Yea, they wanna work out and arrangement where they keep him for the summer. Once he's a bit older we'll let him decide."

"You want me to pour you a glass?"

She shook her head "No I'm good."

Brandon took a sip of his milk "You know this is what I miss about being a one sport athlete, after the season is over you have time off for yourself and to enjoy life. Now that the season is over I focus on wrestling until February of 2016 when the season starts back up and I have to report to the training grounds."

"Don't forget you have a family to support in the meantime." Paige pointed to the recent photo showing David, Posey, and Robin.

Brandon smiled "I know, I'm just glad to know that you consider them family."

"Well they live here and they mean so much to you and they've grown on me to be honest with you." Paige grabbed to plates with her good arm and set them down on the counter.

He sighed "I just I don't know I thought things would be different you know? I'd be in Europe living the dream and while I'm here in the U.S. still playing soccer it just doesn't have the same feeling as when I was in England. Over there it was more exciting and the feeling of scoring a goal and just hearing the stadium roar which cheers and chants, it was beautiful. Even though I played in the 4th tier of English football, the lower league clubs are the ones with the most passion in my opinion. I thought I'd end up staying there but fate had other plans."

"Don't be so down on yourself, if Portsmouth never released you then you would've never returned here and also plays for Orlando City and work for the WWE at the same time." Paige tried to comfort him.

He shook his head and let out a another sigh "I just thought I'd be somewhere else, I thought I'd be famous, a world class player. I'm playing the MLS in America, we don't make a lot of money for soccer over here Paige. I thought I'd be living the good life, I'd be set for life within a matter of months."

"Stop being so hard on yourself, you are only 22 years old, you can still make it big in both sports if you choose to."

"No I can't, I can't leave here because I'm under contract with the WWE, they won't allow me to play in Europe unless they expanded to Europe and set up a NXT and performance center there and even then there are so many countries to pick from in which to do so and it would never be a guarantee that I'd be playing in the same country for soccer that the WWE is set in, their not expanding to Europe so therefore I can't play in Europe and the only way to do so is if I quit my WWE contract."

Paige wrapped her arms around him from behind "And your not gonna do that are you?"

"No." He unwrapped her arms from around him "Playing away games for the U.S National team is going to be tough if I get called up again, with the Gold Cup, and World Cup. I guarantee you it will get to the point where the WWE will force me to pick one, assuming I get called up to the main roster within the next year or so, with all the international competitions going on I can't be both places at once."

Paige crossed her arms "You need to relax, you have no idea what the WWE will do when it comes to stuff like this. Who knows maybe they'll allow you to miss the WWE and go play somewhere around the world for a few weeks and then once you return they get you right back into the programming."

"The fans wouldn't like that, I don't wanna be a part timer in the WWE."

The more she thought about it the more Brandon made sense. He couldn't be both places at once, especially if he had a title shot and he had to be away for a match, the scheduling would be horrible. So it will come to a point to where he'll have to pick which one he does.

"Just promise me you'll pick what will make you happy."

He looked up at her "They both make me happy."

"You'll have to pick one eventually."

Brandon nodded "I know, I just hope I have it figured out and know which one I'll pick when it comes to that."

 **A/N: So that was chapter 14, I hope you guys enjoyed. This chapters questions are: When the time comes which sport do you think he'll pick and why? How do you think his decision will affect the family and everyone else around him?**


	16. Chapter 15

From January To November

 **A/N: Here is chapter 15, I hope you guys enjoy, and as always feedback is appreciated.**

11/11/15

As the weeks went by, Brandon and Andrew progressed down in the performance center with Detrick though due to Brandon's ever so rising popularity by the minute the WWE is wanting to get him bumped onto NXT as soon as possible which upset Andrew and angered Detrick. Since he's a dual-athlete Brandon decided to wrestle in a custom made soccer kit which was a light blue jersey, shorts, and socks which had an American flag on the right sleeve the WWE logo on the left, where the club crest would usually go there was a white shield with his initials in black which had est. 2015 under it. On the back of the jersey was his last name and number which was 6 as that was his number while in college. The jersey, shorts, and socks had a flannel design with a bright yellow color and and the same color blue as the jersey so it looked like just the yellow was there. As for his shoes, he just used his cleats from when he actually played soccer. Other than that he wore his shin guards under his socks and wore matching light blue and yellow wristbands. With his debut in 2 days he had been intently training. His hair had gotten a little longer which he still had it gelled back a little bit and he had a 5 o'clock shadow which if his eyes were a light blue he could pass for being Scandinavian.

For his entrance he would be lowered down onto the stage in darkness and get into a praying position before the lights would come back on in a light blue and yellow as his entrance music would hit with a spotlight on him. For his entrance music he decided instead of having the WWE come up with something he'd use the _Empire of the Sun's_ song _Alive_. As he would climb to his feet he'd walk to one one side of the audience and greet them before heading to the other side and doing the same thing, he'd then run around the ring with his arms out as if he scored a goal before climbing onto the ring to stare down his opponent with a happy go lucky smile as he's a baby face. Jumping down into the ring he'd shake his opponents hand before returning to his corner and waiting for the match bell to ring. And for his finisher and signature move, his signature move would be a super kick and his finisher would be a reverse rock bottom like Paul Burchill's finishing move when he was a pirate.

Brandon had gotten the super kick down no problem but his finishing move was a bit iffy, especially on heavier and taller opponents. The only problem is he needs a name for his finishing move and with his debut coming up he has to come up with something. His first opponent is going to be Baron Corbin. He didn't know much about his opponent and he didn't care to know.

Heading into the kitchen of the apartment, Brandon made himself a fruit shake as Paige and Emma were out for the day. Paige's injury was recovering nicely and she'd be on track to return by January. With Posey and Robin at school, Brandon had the whole place to himself as he's getting the 2 days off to rest up for his debut. So deciding to play some video games he popped in FIFA 16 and decided to continue his career, as himself. His overall was a 70 which was decent for a 22 year old. It felt weird to playing as himself in a video game but was also cool at the same time. The commentators even said his name which was amazing.

It was a little past 11 in the morning as Brandon decided to turn off the TV and game system and just lay down on the couch and listen to the birds and noise outside. As he lay there staring through the skylight on the ceiling at blue sky above his phone went off with a notification from twitter. Opening up the app he noticed it was a picture of him laying on the couch with the caption 'I see you, but can you see me?' deciding it was a prank or something from a fan he replied back 'Are you John Cena?' He didn't get a response but got a phone call from a unknown number. Deciding to answer it he put his phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" Brandon was a bit uneasy about the whole situation. He didn't get a response back and within a second the call was ended, however he received a text message from whoever it was but the number never came up it just showed a text message.

'So it is you, I do have the right number! I've been watching you for a longtime now Brandon. You see I remember seeing you walk down the streets in Portsmouth, England with your blonde hair and green eyes. But you didn't see me, I've been your biggest fan since first seeing you on Total Divas...with Paige. What do you see in her? If I reveal myself to you what would you see in me? I've wondered that for a longtime now, finally I'm in America..I came to meet you, I'll be at NXT during your match, see you there ;)' Brandon reread the text message a few times. He couldn't wrap his head around this, the only thing he could possibly gather was that this person was a fan of the WWE and they were presumably from Portsmouth where he had played in England. But why are they just now contacting him? The fact that whoever was messaging him would be at NXT this Wednesday made him uneasy.

Deciding the push the thought out of his head he ordered a pizza for himself and put the Netflix original series, Narcos as he had gotten into that last night and had been binge watching ever since. So far he was only on the 4th episode but he was already loving the show. When the pizza arrived he tipped the guy a $20 and also took a quick picture with him before shutting the front door and pouring himself a glass of water and putting hot sauce on his pizza. This immediately made him feel better and while watching the show he forgot about the text message until he got another text from no number.

'You get high off of hot sauce, I get high off of you.' He wanted to block the number but with the possibility of being able to string these text messages together and possibly find whoever is texting him at NXT this Wednesday, he decided against it. After finishing the episode and half the pizza in the box, Brandon laid back down on the couch and closed his eyes as a well deserved nap was calling his name. He knew that tomorrow he'd have to workout to burn off the calories but pizza was worth it, at least to him.

 **A/N: Okay and that was chapter 15, I hope you guys enjoyed and this chapters questions are: How do you think Brandon will do on his debut? Who do you think the person is? And what do you think they want with Brandon?**


	17. Chapter 16

Interpretations

 **A/N: Sorry for not updating in like a week, sometimes I'm on fire with updates others times it's a few days or a week but I'm not stopping this story or putting it on hold. Without further ado here is the next chapter.**

11/12/15

Brandon sat in the living room strumming the chords to _A song to pass the time_ by _Bright Eyes_ as Paige was on her phone with David in her arms sleeping. He was becoming agitated again with the situation, he always hated the fact that he could never be at rest with anything. It was always something that bothered him, mostly the situation he was in. A signed contract to the WWE worth of 5 years. If he hadn't signed with them he'd be enjoying his time off. The apartment was quiet besides him strumming the guitar and Paige on her phone. In a way it made him sick to realize that this was his situation, he felt conflicted that he had succumbed to this...to this life, his life; an adult life that he doesn't want right now nor is he ready for. He wanted to run away from it all and explore the world without civilization but he can't.

Setting the guitar down he pushed some hair behind his ears "Are you happy with this situation?"

She looked up at him, her brown eyes focusing on his mannerisms trying to figure him out "It could be better but yea I am, why?"

He sighed "I don't know." That was a lie "I'm not ready for responsibilities and being tied down, it makes me feel constrained..to you."

"But I thought you wanted to get married?" She set her phone down and adjusted David in her lap.

Putting his hands behind his head he groaned "I'm a kid, a 22 year old kid. I don't know I guess I feel like I should be on this big adventure finding my own way, like exploring the Alaskan wilderness or something like that, somewhere away from civilization."

She wasn't sure if she understood "I don't quite understand what you are trying to say."

"I wanna run away." He had said it and it made him feel somewhat better as he got it off his chest.

Paige put her face in her hand. He was always like this, every once in a while he'd get cold feet but she made sure he never acted on it. Thinking about it now, she was controlling him. Sure it was fun being the boss of the relationship but feeling the power of dominating somebody who doesn't want to be leader doesn't appeal to her.

She clasped her hands together "You can't."

He looked at her "And why can't I?"

She pointed to David and then to a picture of all of them on the wall "You have a family now Brandon. If you didn't want one then you should've have done a good job and getting me pregnant! I could've been divas champ 3 times by now if it hadn't been for you!"

"So now this is my fault?" Brandon shouted which woke David up causing him to cry.

"Now look what you've done." Paige got up and headed into the other room and soothed David before putting him in his crib and shutting the door, returning to the living room where Brandon was getting mad.

"What don't you understand, I feel trapped in society and want to escape into the wild and clear my head." He rubbed his eyes and tried to calm down.

Paige through her hands up in the air "YOU ARE NOT TRAPPED BRANDON, YOU MAKE UP FALSE ILLUSIONS AND CAN'T SEPARATE FACT FROM FICTION IF YOU WERE TO QUIT DAYDREAMING FOR ONE SECOND AND REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE AND THE PRESENT SITUATION YOU'D UNDERSTAND THAT YOU HAVE IT GOOD, BETTER THAN 50% OF THE POPULATION AND YET THAT ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU IS IT?" She poked his chest hard with her finger.

"You don't understand Paige." Brandon's eyes were filling up with tears like a dam about to overflow.

"Oh I don't understand, tell me what I don't understand?" She snapped "Tell me what I don't understand, that you're just a little baby who can't face the world and lives in his head to long, tell me what I don't understand!" Paige was breaking him internally and she didn't know it as she was blinded by her pent up anger "Grow up Brandon, you have a family who loves and supports you and you wanna run away from all that? wake up and smell the roses or are you too lost in your daydreams to comprehend what I'm saying? Oh and the reason why I don't wanna get married is because I'm not ready just like being a mother I wasn't ready, but you forced that upon me!"

He was on the verge of losing it "I didn't force anything upon you, life just happened to throw us a curve ball and the only time I wanna clear my head you chastise me for it and rehash old stuff that's already under the bridge, I...I don't think we're meant to be together as a couple, your like a poison, you've infected me and we've had our highs and lows but we just aren't mean to be together, I'm not the one that needs to stay in reality, you need to get out of it and smell the roses." He looked around the living room "I can't stay here, forget the WWE. I've felt so trapped here and I can't take it anymore I wanna be a free man, not a slave to society. Don't worry about me anymore, I'll just cause you to much grief and pain, I have enough money to be on my own for a year." Brandon headed into his room and began packing up his stuff from clothes to items from memory lane.

Paige stormed into his room angry and getting worried by the second about him. She's letting him slip through her fingers like a fish freshly hooked from the ocean and she can't lose him. She slammed his suitcase shut and pinned him up against the wall kissing him trying to express everything she ever felt about him in one simple kiss. Her face was getting wet as his tears ran down his face and onto his cheeks. When they broke apart she looked at him for a second before heading out of the apartment as a few tears stung her eyes. She was done arguing with him, she didn't want to lose him but she was afraid that if he left then it'd break her. Pulling out her car keys she got into her car and drove off down the road to clear her head. In the back of her mind she was playing out the possibilities of how Brandon would interpret her actions. 1. Would be that he understood her by that kiss and just heads out for a bit to clear his head and by the end of the night they'd be laughing or 2. Which is that he's more confused than anything, packs up his stuff and disappears into the Alaskan wilderness without a word. It bothered her to no end but she had to give him space, in a weird way she realizes that. After many arguments it what he's been needing and she's been to blind to see it. She headed to the beach where she found Emma along with Robin and Posey watching the sunset. Emma looked up at her friend and saw her in a rare fragile state of emotion and in need of love and affection. That's what she's good at, Emma wrapped Paige in a big hug.

"I don't know what he's gonna do." Paige cried into her shoulder.

"He'll do what he deems as the right choice, I don't know what happened but I can assure you he'll always come back, he'll come back to you always." Emma wiped away Paige's tears.

"But what if he doesn't?"

Emma let go of her friend "If you truly love something, let it go. It's better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all. Everything will end up okay in the end Paige, it will be alright."

 **A/N: And that was chapter 16. I hope you guys enjoyed. This chapters questions are: What do you think Brandon will do? If you were in Paige's situation how would have you handled the situation? Do you think that if the roles were reversed things would be different? And what's been your favorite moment of the story so far?**


	18. Mini-Chapter 17

The Family

 **A/N: So here is another mini-chapter 17, I hope you guys enjoy and as always feedback is appreciated. So this chapter in a way is another filler chapter which will also add a twist to the story. Happy Friday The 13th.**

11/13/15

Brandon rolled out of the ring bruised and tired. He had defeated Baron Corbin in a hard fought match and had got the win by a small package pin. Slicking his damp hair back he scratched his beard and headed backstage where he was handed a towel and a bottle of water by a crew worker. He thanked the man and took a sip of the water as he headed down the hallway and into the locker-room. He hadn't talked to Paige since last night, she went back to her apartment and didn't come home. His bags were still packed at his apartment if and when he decides to leave for Alaska. Grabbing a spare change of clothes he headed into the shower room where he leaned against the wall and let the hot water run over him, cleansing him of his fight against Corbin. The water felt good and he cleaned himself, being careful when he reached a bruise spot of his body. Once he was done showering, he changed into his street clothes and packed up his gear. Slinging his bag over his shoulder he headed out into the hallway and exited the arena. Everything was going fine until he phone went off, sighing in annoyance he looked at who texted him only to find it had no number. The text was empty besides a emoticon which showed 3 smiley faces. Whoever was stalking him is sending him confused messages.

Putting his phone away he climbed into his car and took off down the road towards his house. Tomorrow he'd be back in training at the performance center and would have to deal with Detrick complaining that he's been working his ass off and still hasn't debuted on NXT. Brandon came to a stop at a intersection waiting for the light to turn green when he saw a man wearing a goat mask walk in front of the car and stare at him. The light turned green and when Brandon blinked he was gone. Rubbing his eyes he continued on down the road heading home. He had an uneasy feeling as if he was being watched. The drive home typically took 12 minutes and Brandon left at exactly 11pm which means that he should've been home by now or at least have seen the apartment complex but with the clock showing 11:20 he couldn't comprehend what exactly was going on unless he took a wrong turn or something and hadn't noticed. It was starting to freak him out as he kept going through intersections which in some parts of Orlando is common but this was getting ridiculous. He turned right down a narrow road which grew thicker with foliage and woods surround both sides. Turning on his hi-beams he kept on down the road for a few minutes until he finally found a clearing leading back onto a paved road. Once again he found himself approaching another intersection.

And again he came to a stop at another intersection and this time a rather tall and bulky man stood in front of the car. Once again the light turned green and when Brandon blinked he was expecting the man to disappear but upon opening his eyes he found the man still standing there. Deciding against better judgement, Brandon exited the car and went to go talk to the man only to find himself surrounded by 2 other men who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, one of them wearing a hat and a Hawaiian shirt. He was smiling at Brandon and then held up a phone showing the text messages sent to Brandon.

"We're here!" And with that Brandon was grabbed and injected in the neck with a syringe. He fell to the ground and began fading in and out of unconsciousness. He saw one of them enter his car while one of them picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. The last thing he heard before completely losing consciousness was the laughter of the man in the hat, Bray Wyatt.

 **A/N: So that was the mini-chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed. This chapters questions are: What do you think The Wyatt Family wants with Brandon? How do you think Paige and the others will react to him disappearing? And what do you think will happen next, do you think he's the only one they kidnapped or do you think it's possible they could've kidnapped others as well?**


	19. Chapter 18

Gone

 **A/N: Here is chapter 18, for those of you who are wondering how the Wyatt's will fit in this, you'll see why next chapter. And as always feedback is appreciated, thank you to my reviewers who have been consistent with reviewing for most to almost all chapters. The feedback helps me decide how to continue the story.**

11/15/15

No phone call, no text, note note, nothing. He had done what he said he would and left for Alaska. Paige sat there in her apartment staring at old photos of them. By now he's probably out and about trekking around Alaska searching for himself or something spiritual like that. Sure he'd have bouts where he wouldn't talk to her but by now she'd be calling him and at least get a delay for his phone would go to voicemail. She gave him a day without contact and was now starting to worry. What if he died or something? Her calls have been going straight to voicemail which bothered her as she had no way of contacting him. The WWE was starting to get suspicious as not only Brandon disappeared but so have Dean Ambrose Roman Reigns. They've sent out search parties but in the past day they've came up with nothing. As of late the Wyatt Family have been quiet recently almost as if they've gone back to their lair.

Knocking at her front door snapped Paige out of her thoughts. Getting up and opening the door, she found Andrew standing there with a worried look on his face.

"Please tell me he's here with you!" He was practically pleading with her that she give him what he wants to hear. As much as she wanted what he said to be true it wasn't. She shook her head.

Andrew broke down as Paige consoled him in a hug. "Brandon's in Alaska I'm afraid." Paige wiped her eyes as she let go of Andrew who gave her a quizzical look.

"That can't be as his bags are still at my place in his room." Paige looked at him shocked before shaking her head.

Crossing her arms "That's not funny, stop lying!"

Andrew threw his arms up in the air "I'm not lying! come with me and see for yourself."

Paige followed him to the apartment and into Brandon's room, sure enough the bags were laying on the bed zipped up as if ready to take off on a seconds notice. How could he be missing and not have taken any of his stuff with him? She turned to Andrew.

"Is his car in the parking lot?" He shook his head "I haven't seen it since the other day when he disappeared." Paige stopped and thought about possible scenarios of what happened to Brandon. Dean Ambrose had disappeared after he climbed into his car and so did Roman Reigns, so whoever kidnapped them must have kidnapped Brandon as well. Now to find out who did it. Paige got onto her laptop and watched videos of Dean Ambrose from the past few weeks. Nothing came up which stuck out to her so she switched to Roman Reigns and again she couldn't pinpoint any clues as to who had kidnapped them.

Andrew looked through the dressers and couldn't find anything useful, the only thing that had stuck out was a CD that Brandon had made back in college, covering Conor Oberst's most recent album. It was for a music class. Opening the case he found a piece of paper showing the track listings in order.

"I found a CD of songs he recorded do you want to listen to them with me?" He held up the CD to show Paige.

She opened up the CD drive on her laptop "Sure, maybe it'll help lighten up the dreary mood."

"But you live for dreary." Andrew joked with her. She put the CD in and pressed play as they listened to Brandon singing. It was so different hearing his voice in a audio recording due to the fact that he is missing. It's almost haunting in a way because if he's never found this could possibly be the last recording of him. His voice was more prominent than ever and more haunting. Andrew and Paige listened to the songs Compared to the album, the songs weren't in the exact same order and the last song on Brandon's version was _Time Forgot_. This one out of all the other songs made Paige shiver in her own skin as this song screamed Brandon's character to a t. Paige felt warm tears running down her face. She looked over at Andrew who was silently weeping for his lost twin. He never imagined he had a sibling and then he met Brandon and the two of them became inseparable and never in his wildest dreams would he ever think that one day he and his brother would be separated. That was his other half, the creative side of himself as he's the more logical side of the two of them making one person. As the song reached the end, the last few lines really struck the two of them. Quote "Someone told me that exact same thing once." unquote. That someone more than likely being Michael as Paige thought back to him she remembered the bond that he and Brandon had. Compared to all the other songs, Brandon had put a lot of emotion into his voice while recording the song as after the the last few chords are played she could faintly hear him starting to cry as the recording immediately ends.

Paige ejected the CD and put it back in its case "Do you mind if I keep this?"

Andrew nodded "Sure, but please take care of it in case you know...he's-"

"Don't you say it!" Paige covered his mouth "Not for a minute don't you even speak of it."

Paige browsed the files on her laptop, some of them labeled as Brandon's. Deciding to browse through some of his stuff she stumbled upon a video that he made which was a slideshow of photos of them last year leading into this year. The song in the video was him playing the guitar and singing about something, more than likely it was a Conor Oberst/Bright Eyes song as Brandon was huge fan of his work. Sure he was a huge fan of Dan Croll but he found Conor's works first and in her mind she guessed it really spoke to him. Now with him being gone she felt like a part of herself was missing. Sure they fought often but he's just at times a broken and fragile person who irreplaceable in her heart. Many times she's wanted to hit him but she knew if she did she'd feel really bad about it and then try and smother him with love and affection. In a way that's possibly what he's been missing in his life.

She sighed and looked up "I just hope that wherever you are, you're happy and safe. I love you and miss you."

 **A/N: Well that was chapter 18, I hope you guys enjoyed. This chapters questions are: What would you do if you were in Paige's situation? How would you handle it? And what do you think the Wyatt family has in store for Dean, Brandon, and Roman?**


	20. Chapter 19

Into The Wyatt

 **A/N: Here is the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoy and as always feedback is appreciated.**

11/15/15

Location Unknown

Brandon jerked awake to Dean Ambrose violently shaking him to wake up. Dean helped him to his feet as he looked at his new surroundings. They were in a small log cabin with a fire going and broken window which had snow piling up in the frame of it. Feeling himself, Brandon noticed he wasn't in his normal clothes; he was now wearing a long blue flannel shirt which was a size too big, under that was a white t-shirt, covering those layers of clothing is a tan denim jacket which was buttoned up but had holes and rips in it, under the jacket he was wearing what was the remains of a grey sweater now turned into a vest as the sleeves were missing. And he was wearing a pair of jeans which had definitely seen better days as the whole were patched up with other different fabrics and a few pieces of leather, his pants were held up by a makeshift belt. His socks had been replaced with longer ones and as for his shoes, well he was now wearing black hiking boots. He had a beanie which he pulled over his ears to keep them warm, along with that he had a old watch which surprisingly showed the correct time, and a pair of old winter gloves which seemed to have been made a century two ago.

"Where are we?" Brandon looked around at the cabin, noticing a huge piled of assorted alcoholic drinks, and a copy of _Julius Caesar_. Reaching inside his felt something almost like a photo, pulling it out of his pocket Brandon discovered it was a picture of Paige.

Dean shook his head and zipped up his jacket "I don't fucking know and that really bothers me, me and Roman came to a few minutes before I woke you up."

Roman tossed some more wood in the fire "If I had to guess, I'd say the Wyatt's have everything to do with this, me and Dean were on the road traveling to the next show when we both started seeing visions of the Wyatt family. The next thing you know we see two of them blocking our path of travel, so we get out to confront them when we get grabbed and injected with a syringe. Now here we are in a small cabin with no means of communicating to the outside world."

Brandon scratched his head "I..the same thing happened to me except I was by myself."

Dean opened up a bottle of beer "You got a name?"

"Brandon Caravella and you?"

"Names Dean Ambrose, and this big guy here is my brother Roman Reigns." Dean took a sip of the beer.

A loud intercom roared to life with a mic check before a voice cleared it's throat and began addressing the 3 of them. "I'm glad you all are awake and are communicating with each other. You know my sister Abigail, she led you three to me. In each of you is a demon that you need to face, but if you join us I can eradicate you of your sins and have be reborn, oh what joy that would bring me to guide these lost souls to the light!" Bray coughed before continuing "One of you cannot help but keep feeling that great pain and suffering of betrayal! and believe me I've felt that feeling, but the person who had betrayed me...never saw the day of light again. People find themselves looking for highs in life and yet one of you finds that high in a empty bottle of alcohol, then the next morning you regret your decision as that money you spent on that bottle was gone in less than an hour as it's your past you are running from, a past regret and shattered dreams of a father figure. Alas the lovers of the world; their relationships are so perfect and so clean without and blemishes. Well I know for a fact that one of you wears your heart on your sleeve and when the world around you starts crashing down you retreat into your head, much like Abigail would. She'd tell me these stories of people and the common men and women of the world showing life and everything in it's beauty and then she'd show me whats in between the beauty where the real horror reveals itself only as the people. Abigail has sent you 3 here to seek my guidance, together with the rest of the family we can be unstoppable or you can try to destroy the family but I do warn you now so you best not forget, the family has followers, followers of the buzzards and if you mess with the family, so will come the buzzards. But if you are to defeat us, you each must go through your own personal hell and find your way into the light." The intercom went silent.

Dean threw the beer bottle at the wall as it exploded into glass shards "AND HOW THE FUCK ARE WE SUPPOSE TO DO THAT?"

Brandon noticed 3 survival packs by the door "We head out into the wilderness."

Dean looked at him and grabbed him by his shirt "So you're suggesting we go out there with no idea which direction to go and hope that by doing this we get to the Wyatt's?"

Roman put a hand on Deans shoulder "Dean ease up, I think Brandon is right. I mean what are the odds that this room is contains everything that Bray said over the intercom, the alcohol, a book of Julius Caesar, and a photo of Paige in Brandon's pocket. All of these symbolize things about us, in the book Julius is betrayed, you have a drinking problem, and Brandon...well I guess he's having relationship problems. We're never going to get out of the Wyatt's clutches unless we work together as a unit like we use to with-"

Dean cut him off "Don't you mention his name, that backstabbing two-timing double crossing son of a bitch. I should've seen it coming when we first teamed up with him."

"Time can heal all wounds, it's been a year now and you know what this is a numbers game and if's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get." Roman put his fist out "We might not have the architect but we a new brother, the keeper."

Dean looked at his best friend for a second and then at Brandon before putting his fist out "All for one."

Brandon looked at the two of them before walking up and putting his fist out as well "And one for all."

"Believe that!" Roman shouted as lighting struck in the far off distance and the sound of thunder followed.

 **A/N: And that was chapter 19, I hope you guys enjoyed. This chapters questions are: How do you think the 3 of them will work as a unit? Where do you think they are? And how do you think they'll get through their personal hells and get to the Wyatts?"**


	21. Chapter 20

Fitting The Mold

 **A/N: Well here is chapter 20, I hope you guys enjoy and as always feedback is appreciated.**

A week had passed since they got out of the woods and their personal hells for that matter. After hitchhiking on the road for a few days they were picked up by a trucker and dropped off in the nearest town which was Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin. The Wyatts had dragged them out far, drugged them and basically left them to find their way back. The personal hells in which they experienced was all that of a illusion created by the Wyatt family, in reality they had just stumbled upon a group of homeless people but to each member of The Shield it was different. Brandon swore he was talking to Paige and she couldn't help but be mad at him when in reality it was a homeless girl who was upset that he was rejecting her advances while Deans hell was that of the homeless people forcing him to drink alcohol when in reality it was fresh water from the creek and they offered it to him because he looked severely dehydrated. And as for Romans hell, he had befriended one of the homeless people only to find out that it was Seth Rollins trying to get into his head. The homeless people directed them out of the woods and the rest they did on their own. One thing that didn't make since was why did the Wyatt family drug them and take them up to Wisconsin? They were all suppose to learn something from going through hell and yet none of them felt like they learned anything. However, they had bonded over the week and Ambrose along with Reigns had come to view Brandon as their brother, a spot where Seth Rollins was once in and who they considered a brother.

Roman hung up the payphone and turned to look at Ambrose who sat there with his arms crossed while Brandon had fell asleep, leaning up against Ambrose on the bench. The investigators in Stamford could be at ease now that Roman called them and told them the whole situation, strict actions would be taken against the Wyatt family in order to make sure that this never happens again. As of now they were stuck in Wisconsin until tomorrow morning when their plane leaves. Roman took a seat beside Dean on the bench outside of the hotel. He looked at Brandon and then at Dean who was looking at him.

"What is it?" Dean yawned.

Roman pointed to Brandon "It doesn't bother you that he's sleeping on your shoulder?"

Dean shook his head "No not really, Renee does the same thing all the time on the plane. Speaking of which, when are you gonna find a girl?"

Roman shrugged his arms "I don't know I hope to one day but right now, I just wanna destroy the Wyatt family for doing what they did to us!"

"Yea but in a weird way if it wasn't for them we wouldn't be reunited as a team again."

Roman hadn't thought of it like that, Dean was right in that regard but regardless of that fact the Wyatt's crossed the line and for that their going to pay. Earlier in the day, they all had their clothes washed which for Brandon was a blessing as it made his clothes fit him just a little bit better. Even though they hadn't known him long, Dean and Roman considered them a part of their flock as he was just as much of a victim in this as they were and that's what started the bond, the three of them being kidnapped and drugged by the Wyatt family. The drugs had worn off a few hours after meeting the homeless people, they took care of the 3 of them for the night and then sent them packing the next day. It was a very unique experience as their all use to living the good life, they got the chance to live on the opposite of that totem poll and in a way it made them more appreciative of what they have than what they want but don't have.

Roman crossed his arms and bundled up "Are you guys ready to go in to the hotel and get some sleep?"

Dean nodded "Yea, don't worry I'll carry him on my shoulder."

They got up and Dean slung Brandon over his shoulder as they walked into the hotel lobby. They were given a few odd looks by hotel guests.

Dean grimaced at it "Don't act like you all haven't seen some guy carrying another guy over his shoulder this is completely normal in my line of work!"

Roman grabbed the hotel room key cards and handed one to Dean as they made their way into the elevator. 4th floor room 404. They were the only ones in the elevator as no one else had wanted to be in the elevator with them though to be fair they looked homeless. Once the elevator doors opened Roman walked out and Dean followed behind him carrying a semi-conscious Brandon on his shoulders. Roman went down one end of the hallway and Dean when down the other until one of them found 404, and thankfully it was found. Roman found it first and shouted for Dean to come down to his end of the hallway. Roman collapsed onto the first bed and Dean set Brandon down on the bed as he pulled up a seat by the window and put his feet up. He didn't need the sleep, besides now that the Wyatt's know their gone it's a possibility they'll come looking for them again and in case of that happen Dean decided to post watch while Roman and Brandon slept, deciding he'd catch up on his sleep while they are flying to the next RAW to confront the Wyatt's. And while the two of his brothers slept he couldn't help but wonder if Brandon would fit the mold and be the person they need him to be or would he be the crack in the shield and fall astray to the like of the Authority and Seth Rollins.

 **A/N: Well there is chapter 20, I hope you guys enjoyed. This chapters questions are: Do you think Brandon will fit the mold and be the person The Shield needs or do you think he'll be the crack in the shield? How do you think this will affect his relationship with Paige when he returns? And are you glad to the Shield back?**


	22. Chapter 21

Pretend

 **A/N: Sorry for not updating in the last week or so, work had been stressing me out and I've been busy as of late but without further ado here is the next chapter.**

12/5/15

Brandon was glad to be back home especially after coming off with a win against the Wyatt family with his new brothers. The crowd popped when they came out on Raw and took out the Wyatt family but upon doing so made them all marked men for revenge. They stuck together until Brandon had to head back home to continue training down in the performance center and on NXT until he's officially ready to come up to the main roster. His relationship with Paige was fixed which left him at ease as she realized how much she had missed him and he had come to realize that wanting to disappear from society was stupid in a way as he'd gain nothing from doing so and upon returning his life wouldn't be any easier maybe worse. Today around the apartment complex there is a costume party going on by one of the tenants to try and introduce and bring the other tenants together since they all live in the same vicinity. After seeing the movie _Life_ last night at the 12am opening Brandon decided to dress up as James Dean or a typical greaser of the 50's. He even bought those herbal cigarettes like the actors smoke in the movie; well those who don't actually smoke that have to smoke for their part in the movie. Andrew had gotten the flu and Emma had rushed to his side within a seconds notice at the apartment so they'll be watching the kids while Paige and Brandon go to the costume party. Emma had been helping Brandon style his hair and had gotten it to work. Paige didn't tell Brandon about her costume as she was going as the Queen of England and Brandon didn't tell her about his. They'd both find out each others costume when they walked outside. It was alright dark out when Brandon stepped outside and decided to get into character. Reaching into his black leather jacket pocket he pulled out the cigarette packet and put one into his mouth and lit it up with a match. It felt weird to have it in his mouth so he twirled it around with his tongue. While smoking the cigarette the sound of footsteps came to a stop a few feet away to his left.

"Oh my." He recognized the voice but it wasn't Paiges voice it was Charlies. She was dressed up a Rosie the Riveter. Brandon turned and looked at her before taking another drag from the cigarette.

"Rosie hows the teaching going? You teaching the kids how to be riveters?" Brandon blew the smoke to the side of her instead of in her face.

She pushed some of her loose dark hair behind her ear as she adjusted the bandanna "It's going good, how are you and..."

"Paige." He completed her sentence "We're good thanks for asking."

"So who are you?" Charlie rubbed her arm.

Brandon put the cigarette back in between his lips and shook her hand "My friends call me Jimmy." He adjusted the glasses on his face.

Taking a seat on the front porch Brandon finished the cigarette and tossed it in a nearby trashcan while he waited for Paige to finish getting ready. The party was being thrown by a guy named Spencer who is a accountant. Maybe he'd see Detrick at the party but then again maybe not as he's been spending more time down at the performance center than anybody else. Their friendship was starting to rebuild itself but Brandon could still feel the jealousy that resides in Detrick for him making a main roster appearance while still being in NXT.

"Well I'll see you at the party." Charlie gave him a quick wave and headed down the sidewalk towards the apartment. As she disappeared into the darkness the front door to his apartment opened revealing Paige in royal looking clothes. Brandon got up and turned around to get a good look at her. She looked absolutely stunning, the dress fit her figure perfectly. Her hair had been styled by Emma as did her makeup which really brought out her cheekbones and jawline.

Brandon nodded his head "Look at those gams!"

Paige laughed and then pointed a finger at him "And who are you suppose to be?"

"James Dean." He fixed his collar "You the typical greaser bad boy, girls dig that kind of stuff."

"The only girl you need to be impressing is me, now then handsome peasent would you do me the honor in escorting me to this charade!" She stuck out her arm for him to interlock with his. He took her arm and they began walking down the sidewalk towards the apartment where the costume party is at.

"This really should've been done on Halloween." Brandon looked around at a few other people dressed in various costumes.

Paige agreed "Yea but better late than never, besides I get to dress up."

"You like dressing up and role playing?" Brandon gave her a surprised look

"Yes." She replied quickly as she was a bit embarrassed to admit it. Brandon on the other hand didn't mind role playing as long as he could pick who he was going to be and he didn't have to follow strict rules or guidelines. He wondered why she would be embarrassed about it.

"Why are you embarrassed about it?"

"I'm not!" She pouted.

"It's okay to let loose and pretend, it'll keep your imagination healthy." Brandon wrapped his arm around her as they made there way to the apartment "Besides I love you...and I want you to marry me as much as you wanted to get married to me last year."

Paige unwrapped his arm from around her "Brandon..no like I love you all that but I don't wanna get married, at least for right now. The only reason I suggested it last year was because we were still in the honeymoon period and I was afraid of losing you and not having you in my life anymore and now that I have you we can take things slow."

"Everything has to be your way doesn't it?" He crossed his arms and walked a few feet away from her "Paige's way or the highway, well what about me? what about what I want? I give, give, give, and you take, take, take. All these arguments make me wonder if we're meant to be lovers or just friends. Do you honestly see yourself spending the rest of your life with me?" He looked at her and focused in on her facial expression.

Paige scratched the back of her head as she thought up a answer. She loved him sure but as of now she doesn't know if she'll spend the rest of her life with him, the arguments were draining and the fights were emotionally exhausting but they still kept going back to each other and maybe...maybe that's true love. Life isn't perfect and love is no exception but if you can find someone to put up with all your flaws and bullshit and vice versa along with happiness then maybe that's true love.

"I...I don't know." The answer was something Brandon would say.

He scratched his head "I don't know either so lets just pretend and make the best out of it, and if you lose sight of this facade then I guess this fairy tale wasn't meant to be." He took her arm and they continued onward to the party.

 **A/N: So that was the new chapter, I hope you guys liked it and the question for this chapter is: Do you think Brandon and Paige are meant to be together forever or no?**


	23. Chapter 22

What I Want

 **A/N: Here is the next chapter, as always feedback is appreciated.**

During the party Brandon and Paige mingled with the other tenants and got to know them more, but as the party went on Paige noticed Brandon becoming more and more reclusive until he had just decided to walkout of the party. She decided to let him be on his own for a bit but when he hadn't returned within 10 minutes she headed out and decided to go looking for him. Checking around the apartment complex she found him over by the playground watching a mother and her little boy look up at the stars in the sky. Brandon sat on a bench from afar smoking a cigarette. From the dim lampposts nearby she could see a few tears running down his face as he watched the two of them. Wondering if she did something wrong to upset him she headed over to where he was and took a seat beside him.

"Hey." She wrapped him into a warm hug as it was a surprisingly a little cold tonight "Whats wrong?"

Brandon put out the cigarette and looked at her "Nothing I'm fine."

She knew him better than that and even though he cried often; more so than her she could tell that something was genuinely bothering him. And she wouldn't be doing her job as his girlfriend if she didn't decide to see if she can't help ease his suffering. Brandon looked down at the ground before focusing his attention on the mother and son at the playground. Paige was starting to form a picture in head on why he was crying, it was really simple to; he misses his mom.

"I know what it's like to lose a family member I-"

Brandon cut her off "Stop..please I know what your about to say and it will only make me hurt more, that lady right there is struggling with paying bills and providing for her son as her husband just recently divorced her. She had to sell her home and move into one of these apartments and now she's out of a job. I helped them out and wrote a check for 10,000 dollars. I just recently found out that I'll no longer be needing the money and I'll tell you why in a little bit." He wiped his face before continuing.

Brandon looked up at her "I've lost so many people in my life, I've been through hell and shit you couldn't even imagine and yet I'm still here...I'm still here while the only two people who ever showed me unconditional love besides you, Andrew, Emma, and the kids; are gone from my life. My dads a deadbeat, grandparents are gone and I retract that previous statement about the two people, both sets of them and other family members showed me unconditional love. I thought it would never get better and for years I hoped for a resolution. Then last summer I got a call from the WWE saying that they accepted my internship application and then BOOM! I'm backstage on my first day with Michael. I help him unload the trolley down in catering and then I met you...you've changed my life and have given life and it's not fair that it has to be this way but in a way I'm happy it happened this way, I'm in the prime of my life and I've already became a father, the only thing left is marriage and I wanna get married soon."

Paige rubbed her arm as she took in what Brandon had been saying. But what is really bothering her is what he isn't telling her and the fact that he claims that he'll no longer be needing the money soon frightens her a bit, he's had a horrible life and she along with everybody else is trying to turn it around for him.

"Brandon what's wrong? Why won't you be needing the money?" Paige felt weird asking the question and was scared to find out the answer as to why he would say that.

He looked up at her and took her hand into his "Promise me that whatever happens that you'll stay strong for everybody...even me."

She nodded her head as tears started to well up in her eyes "I will I promise now tell me what's wrong and I'll try to fix it!" her voices came out weak.

"I don't know how to put this and I sure as hell don't know how to explain this, I've never told anybody this not even Michael. I uh...well I have cancer, I found out before I took the internship, the doctors in the WWE talked everything over to Triple H and that's why I've been getting pushed up faster and appeared on the main roster already is because...I don't have much longer left to live but what I want is for us to get married..if that's also what you want and I don't wanna guilt trip you into getting married when I have 6 months left to live. I'm so sorry for everything I've ever done to hurt you or anybody else in the world. I just wanted a happy life and in the end I think I can say I'll die happy. I'm surprised you didn't notice the signs back in September when I got sick, I drown my food in hot sauce mainly because it feels good and I get a high off it so at least for a little bit I can completely forget about my problems and just think. When I was diagnosed I was still school and after my mom died I didn't have health insurance simply because I couldn't afford it so I couldn't afford the treatment but if I had taken the treatment I could've never taken the internship which in result I would've never met the single best person in the world, you Paige. Now it's too late really, if the WWE keeps pushing me up ever so subtly I could have a match at Wrestlemania with the Shield against the Wyatt family. I've been living on borrowed time for the past year, when I got to the internship I pushed cancer out of my mind and I wanted to enjoy my last year living and I have to say I've enjoyed it." Brandon got up and looked at the night sky "The reason why I wanted to run away mainly was because so you wouldn't find out the truth about my cancer. If life were fair I wouldn't be sitting here whining to you about cancer. I've cheated death for almost 23 years and now it looks like my number is coming up. I understand if you hate me or never wanna speak to me again or let alone have nothing to do with me I just pray to god Andrew will be able to live for the both of us."

Paige got up off the bench and ran into Brandon's arms as she cried in his shoulder. "Please don't give up, don't give up on yourself, life, or me and your family. I love you and yes I'll marry you in a heartbeat and I'll try to make these last 6 months some of the best of your life and no I could never do that to you, I don't hate you I love you and want everything to do with you."

Brandon held onto her tight "It's bittersweet going out this way, I've had a fucked up life but at the end things got better and I can go out on top...I still don't know how I'm gonna break the new to all my friends and family. I could've had a long and fulfilling life but going out like this well okay I accept it. The chances of me surviving are very slim."

Paige grabbed his face "But there is still that chance! That tiny chance that you'll survive! You can't give up hope Brandon I've lost you in my arms before and that was the worst experience in my life and I won't lose you again I promise!" She wrapped him into another hug, planting a kiss on his cheek.

 **A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, as always feedback is appreciated and this chapters questions are: What do you predict will happen for Brandon's career in soccer and in the WWE? Even though it's a slim chance do you think he'll survive? Did you see something like this happening?**


	24. Chapter 23

Late Night Melodies

 **A/N: Well here is the next chapter as always I hope you guys enjoy and feedback is appreciated.**

12/10/15

Over the course of the next week Brandon has been taking a more relaxed and laid back approached to life, enjoying it more as he only has 6 months left to live he might as well enjoy them while he can. Aside from training at the performance center with Andrew and Detrick he's also been spending more time with Robin, Posey, and David. Robin is still surviving and has beat cancer once again thanks to treatment. He also booked himself and a few other musicians a gig down at a local bar where they'll perform as a band. Thankfully they are all familiar with Brandon's favorite musicians as they all favor the same musicians. Paige, Emma, and Andrew also went to the bar while they had Bayley babysitting the little ones which she had no problem doing. Andrew was glad to see his brother doing well as he was glad to have him in his life but a part of him felt like he should be up there beside his brother onstage performing with him. Paige and Emma watched as some of the other girls in the bar focused their attention onto Brandon who was currently taking a few minutes to have a intermission. It made her jealous seeing all those eyes glued to him like was the first male they've seen in a thousand years, she wanted to punch them all in the face.

"I wish I could sing like that." Andrew took a sip of his drink. Brandon came over to join them for a few minutes before heading back up onstage to continue performing.

Andrew looked at his brother "How do you sing like that? It sounds so heavenly."

"I just do, and you are going to sing the next song with me, you sound like Conor so this song will do good for you since it's one of his own and for your voice I'm a bit jealous. Anyway the next song we're performing is _Easy/Lucky/Free_ and the reason I want you to perform this with me is because of the lyrics and within 6 months you're gonna miss me when I'm gone." Brandon turned to look to Paige and Emma "Can one of you or the both of you record us singing?" They both nodded their heads and grabbed their phones. Brandon pulled out his phone and looked up the lyrics to the song and began writing them down on a napkin for Andrew to read off of while on stage.

"I don't think I can sing and what do you mean I'm gonna miss you when you're gone?" Andrew looked at the lyrics as Brandon wrote them on the napkin.

Brandon shrugged his shoulders and continued writing the lyrics as the lights flickered twice signalling that they had 2 minutes to get ready and get back onstage. "Now Andrew when singing you really have to feel it, so if your nervous just take a deep breath and remember we'll go through this together, it's not hard but you have to be committed like you are in your relationship with Emma. Just take a deep breath and relax, you'll be fine." He handed Andrew the napkin. Getting up Brandon grabbed Andrews arm and got him up to his feet as well "I put marks by the lyrics that you have to really give it your all but they are near the end of the song so don't worry about it."

Andrew was getting nervous as he followed his brother up onto the stage, doing a quick meet n' greet with the other band members before taking his position beside his brother. He could see the entire bar from here including a lot of people; mostly women who had turned their attention to the stage and were now focusing on the two of them like a fresh piece of meat. Emma gave him a thumbs up and Paige whistled. Brandon quieted the chatter down until it was dead silent, he then gave the cue and the band began playing the song. Andrew held up the napkin and did a quick memorization of the lyrics before clearing his throat.

Paige and Emma were both recording the twins singing with their phones. Emma recording because Brandon asked them to but Paige recording for memories for if and when Brandon doesn't survive cancer plus Andrew would come to appreciate it if Brandon does succumb to cancer. The two of them were amazed at Andrew singing especially for his first time. At first he was a bit nervous but that quickly dissolved as he began to feel the song. Brandon couldn't be more happy as he was trying to control himself from smiling so he could focus on singing. Andrew had in a way come out of his secure shell and got out of his comfort zone and did well for himself.

As the song came to a close the band took a bow as Andrew headed offstage and back to where Paige and Emma were while Brandon asked the audience to give a big round of applause to his brother for getting up the courage to come up onstage and sing with him. Andrew hid his face in his hands until Emma ripped his hands off his face and threw him into a big hug.

"You did great Andrew, you made Brandon beam with happiness." Andrew smiled at hearing this, it felt good to get out of his comfort zone and he also made Brandon happy which in turn made him happy. But the thought of Brandon's words still hung fresh in his mind 'Within 6 months your're gonna miss me when I'm gone.' It worried him. Paige noticed the worried look on Andrews face as he watched his brother onstage, and as much as she wanted to tell him she just couldn't bring herself to do it as it isn't her news to tell.

"Andrew I think you'll both remember that performance for the rest of your lives." Paige rested a hand on his shoulder "You mean a lot to him whether or not he shows it. And he knows how much you mean to him."

Andrew gave a sad smile "Thank you...it's nice hearing that." He looked on as his brother performed on the stage. He could feel something bad was going to happen, he didn't know when, where, or how but he knew something bad was gonna happen. Not long after they band played _True Blue_ to finish out the night. As the bar closed, Brandon and the rest of the ragtag band were given a couple hundred dollars in cash, 500 dollars split evenly. Brandon gave Andrew half of his hundred dollars for performing while outside the bar sat a homeless man and a dog. Brandon gave the man his share of the money and then all the money in his wallet which was close to 1,000 dollars in all 50 and 100 dollar bills. The man thanked Brandon about 20 times and then said a prayer for him and asked god to bless him. Climbing into the car with Paige, Emma, and Andrew they took off down the road towards home.

"Why have you been giving all your money away?" Emma looked out the window but her question was directed to Brandon.

He sat beside Paige in the backseat "Because I have it too good and want to give back to those who need it the most."

Accepting the answer Emma smiled "Well good for you Brandon, if it makes you happy then keep on doing it."

"I will." Brandon rested his head on Paige's shoulder "Andrew you did good out there, I was really amazed at how well you handled it. Now if only you can hone your ring skills and then join me on NXT.

Andrew chuckled "Maybe one day Brandon, maybe one day."

Brandon smiled as he thought of what he and Andrew could accomplish together in the WWE. They could be one of the greatest tag teams in history. Closing his eyes Brandon drifted asleep leaned up against Paige who didn't care as she herself was close to falling asleep. Leaning the seat back she sighed in relief as Brandon snuggled up next to her, she wrapped her arms around him and with arm which was under his back she grabbed a blanket that Brandon had kept in case he went camping. She threw the blanket over the both of them as she to started to drift off to sleep to the sound of passing cars and the light sound of the a/c running.

 **A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, no questions this chapter but feedback is appreciated. Thank you to all the people who have reviewed, it means a lot.**


	25. Mini-Chapter 24

Christmas Night

 **A/N: So here is chapter 24, it's a mini-chapter but I hope you guys enjoy and as always feedback is appreciated. Sorry for not updating in 2 weeks, just every once in a while I wanna give the story a break so I can come up with new stuff and for some time to pass as I'm keeping it relevant with present day. Also Merry Christmas.**

12/25/15

Brandon leaned back in the recliner with David in his lap as he was slowly starting to drift asleep. He had been on the road the last few weeks as the WWE is trying to get him more over on the main roster. Paige had been going through the last few sessions of physiotherapy and gym work as she's been preparing to do some house shows in January. Her parents had come down for the holidays and as of last night Emma and Andrew are engaged. Andrew had fell asleep on the couch and Robin and Posey were fast asleep in their beds leaving Emma and Paige the only two awake as the clock counted down to 12am. The two of them sat at the kitchen counter with mugs of hot chocolate in their hands. Emma looked at her new ring while Paige sipped on her hot chocolate.

"So when are you two getting married?" Paige asked her best friend who's eyes were glued to the diamond ring that sat on her finger.

Emma shrugged "I don't know, we were kind of hoping to get married on the same day you guys do."

Paige looked away from her and surveyed the living room at the amount of people who were all sleeping "I don't know when but hopefully soon." She looked at the hot chocolate before sliding her cup over to Emma. Getting up and heading to the fridge she grabbed herself a beer as she didn't want to think about the future at this moment in time. "Maybe like on a boat or something, something cool like in Los Angeles." Paige liked the thought of being a famous celebrity and making headlines in all the tabloids.

Emma didn't fancy the idea of making it a big deal for all the world to see but speaking of boats made her remember a video she took of Brandon and Andrew dressed at a cosplay event as Jack Dawson, she dubbed then the Dawson Brothers. They reenacted scenes from the movie and improvised some. Compared to the actual movie, they only way to tell them apart from the actual movie is the eye color.

"I have a video that I wanna show you from like last week involving thing 1 and thing 2." Emma pulled the video up on her phone and showed it to Paige "Watching it made me remember how handsome they are and how lucky we are. Plus you have David who's the cutest kid ever, it makes me wanna have a kid."

Paige chuckled "Well Emma go wake Andrew up and take him to the bedroom."

"Not until we're married, I promised my mother."

"God you are so traditional." Paige took another sip of her beer.

"And you are such a harlot." Emma stuck her tongue out.

Paige got up from the counter and yawned "I'm gonna put David to bed." She headed over to where Brandon was sleeping and picked up her little one carefully making sure not to wake him or Brandon. With David in her arms she headed into the master bedroom and put him down in his crib. Making sure he was covered up with a blanket she kissed his forehead before walking out of the room and returning to the counter where Emma was on her phone. Brandon was starting to wake up in the chair. Feeling his lap he realized he didn't have David and his eyes shot wide open as he jumped up.

"Brandon it's alright David is fine, he's asleep I put him in his crib just a minute ago. You could use some sleep yourself." Paige let out another yawn "We all could as a matter of fact."

"I'm going to bed but first I gotta put these 3 to bed." Brandon picked up Andrew and Robin and carried them to their rooms before returning to the living room to get Posey and put her to bed as well. Paige quickly finished up her beer and Emma finished up her hot chocolate as the clock struck 12am. The two of them spent a few minutes doing dishes before cleaning up the rest of the kitchen and living room. Her parents were leaving in the morning and she wanted to see them off so she set her alarm clock for 4am. And if there is one thing she isn't, it's a morning person.

Paige stretched her arms and legs out and gave Emma big hug "Goodnight Emma, merry christmas."

"Goodnight Paige, merry christmas to you to." Paige showed Emma the door and smiled to herself as the warm and soft bed was calling her name. This place was getting a bit too crowded and sooner or later she'd start looking for a house to live in.

 **A/N: So this chapter was more of a welcome back return chapter. No questions this chapter but I hope you guys enjoyed and had a Merry Christmas.**


	26. Author Update

**AUTHOR UPDATE**

 **A/N: Okay so recently I've been sort of falling behind on my usual updates which is typically once or twice a week, the reason being is i'm out of ideas on how to progress it right now and want to work on other potential stories. I'm in no way cancelling this story as I plan to see it through the end which is still undecided as to what happens. But just remember I'm not cancelling this story and will update again before the month is out I promise.**


	27. Mini-Chapter 25

Realization

 **A/N: Sorry for not updating in a few weeks, just wanted to take a break from this story to see if I can change it up a bit when I had planned to return to it. Anyways to get back into the swing of the things here is a mini-chapter.**

1/24/16

"ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS TELL ME YOU DON'T WANT TO GET MARRIED!" Brandon shouted at Paige as somehow once again they found themselves in a argument. The pair have been struggling these last few weeks with constant disagreements; part of it was due to their lack of sleep due to David. Thankfully Brandon asked Dean to look after David for a bit as the two of them had entered the Royal Rumble at the number 2 and 3 spots to help Roman take on the entire roster but that wasn't until another hour and a half from now. Paige may or may not have accidentally let it slip out that she didn't want to get married and that she didn't wanna disagree with him as she felt bad for his present situation. In truth he was a bit depressed at the moment as he started showing signs of weakening. He wasn't able to run his at his usual speed and distance, he fell short and had to catch his breath and he's been throwing up a lot lately.

Paige pulled on her hair as she hated these conflicts that would arise out of nothing "I COULDN'T BECAUSE I KNEW THAT WOULD HURT YOU, YOU IDIOT!" Paige hit his chest with her fist "And why in the hell would you leave our child with a lunatic fringe?" Brandon was taken back by her words but she wanted an answer.

"He's my friend, my brother." Brandon crossed his arms. He felt weak and looked weak almost sickly which scared the crap out of Paige. She never wants to hurt him and it hurts her inside to do that and to tell him that she doesn't want to get married but it's not her, it's not what she wants it's what he wants.

Brandon scratched the back of his head "Look, if all we do is argue then maybe we should stop se-"

"NO!" Paige huffed "Brandon in these situations you don't think straight, I can list a million reasons why we're perfect for each other and I'm not gonna let you spend the last of your days alone, we'll see this out together I love you and I know you love me and in a perfect world we're all that we need plus stop thinking so much about your cancer and dying, you might beat it!" Paige wiped her eyes.

"Paige I'm sorry." Brandon didn't like it when she cried, seeing her cry meant that basically she was broken in that moment and it made Brandon remember all the reasons why he fell for her in the first place, he wrapped his arms around her "I just feel like this is all we do you know? This arguing doesn't make me happy but I just feel trapped like a fish out of water. I just wanna be happy in the end.".

Next week he'd be back in Orlando in training with Orlando City and it scared him to know that if he couldn't even run at least a full mile without getting winded then he'd be in no shape to compete at club level and international level football which means that his days with the U.S. National Team are over and most likely his days of playing soccer are over to. It made him sad to know that his glory days are behind him at 23 years old his soccer career as a professional is over not even a full year had passed. Brandon took a seat on a nearby crate as the realization hit him.

"It's over." His voice was barely audible but Paige had caught what he said. She took a seat beside him to see if she could fully access what he was talking about.

Wrapping her arms around him she questioned him "Whats over?" He looked up at her with tears in his eyes "My career in football but I can't quit because I'd be letting people down so I'm gonna play till I can't play anymore.". Paige was familiar with the sport due to Brandon but she didn't get how his career is already over at 23 when it isn't until early to mid-30's when players start to consider retiring.

"It's not over Brandon you just need to regain your composure and focus on it, sure you aren't up to par physically right now but give it time and you will be and just know that even if you do have to retire at 23, it's not the end for you. We still have a long life ahead of us with more children and big family which reminds me, we need to start looking at houses." She squeezed his cheeks. He had his tied into a bun thanks to Dolph Ziggler and a thin beard which complimented his hairstyle. To her, he's her everything and in a surprise turn of events it turns out that she has another surprise. Paige reached into her purse and pulled out a plastic bag containing a pregnancy test. She handed it to Brandon to see if it would sink in.

"Again?" He looked at it "When did you find out?". She took it back from him "Last night, remember that one night when I got drunk and you went to bed early?" He shook his head as she smiled at him "Neither do I, all I remember was climbing in the bed." Paige got up and stretched "Now like I said don't worry about your career, it's far from over just give it time and you'll recover. I'm gonna grab a bite to eat from the catering table do you wanna join me?" Brandon nodded his head as the two of them headed down to catering. He felt relieved to hear her say that his career is far from over but at the same time his physical performance was still at the back of his mind which worried him the most. But at least he had his family, speaking of which he needs to call Andrew and pick up David from Uncle Dean.

 **A/N: So I hope you guys enjoyed this welcome back chapter. This chapters questions are: What are some reasons you can think of that make Brandon and Paige a good couple, do you think Brandon's football career is over or will he make a comeback both mentally and physically while still dealing with the cancer? Do you think their next child will be a boy, girl, or twins?**


	28. Chapter 26

Treatment and New Opportunities

 **A/N: Hey sorry for not updating when I was suppose to I was focused on the other stories. So this is actually the last chapter of the story but the story of the group is not over I'm just going to start a new story about a new guy who is friends with Brandon and the rest of the family.**

2/16/16

Brandon laid there in the hospital bed having dealt with a severe concussion and a fractured spinal cord. He had fought through his weakening body and in turn only made it worse for himself. After a horrible tackle in training for the upcoming season and taking a steel chair to the head in NXT his careers might be over and not only that but he has to undergo treatment for his cancer. This was the lowest point in his life and after spending day after day in darkness he just wished his life would end. But if there was one thing that kept him going each day after he was allowed to not be in the dark anymore, it was his family and friends that helped him. Somehow every week Paige would spend her own money on a flight from wherever they were down to Orlando to visit him, usually she'd bring the rest of their family but on some occasions it'd be just her. Though now things were going south. The results had come back and after hearing medical officials talk it over for hours with WWE doctors and Orlando City's medical team, Brandon had no choice but to retire from in-ring competition and from professional sports. His career was cut short before it even got off the ground. After hearing this the WWE offered him a new contract as a composer up in Stamford Connecticut to work alongside Jim Johnston while on the other hand Orlando City retired his number, 6 and also had a job open as a talent scout while he'll be based in Connecticut he can scout from there and send the coaches reports on prospects. Brandon had accepted both job offers and planned to fulfill them once he was cleared to work again after his treatment. Dean and Roman had come to visit him while he was in the hospital which he was glad to see his former shield brothers.

As the nurse handed him his dinner he thanked her as she left his room, trying to hide her blushing face. Even now that he's incapacitated in a hospital some of the nurses still get nervous when they're around him though from their standpoint he can understand why. Since there isn't a ring on his finger yet and most of the nurses are single young 20 somethings they hope that something might blossom out of their time aiding him. Paige didn't like it as she's very territorial when it comes to Brandon. As Brandon sat their eating his soup in peace, his hospital door opened revealing Bray Wyatt and the Wyatt family. It was unexpected completely and Brandon couldn't run or hide as he was still too weak physically to really do anything except lay there and move his arms and upper body. Braun shut the door as Rowan and Harper went to opposite sides of the bed with Bray facing Brandon at the foot of it with a somewhat concerned yet humorous look to his face.

"Oh you are something aren't ya?" Bray chuckled "I've come here to tell you that you are no longer a marked man. I was taught from a young age that after you incapacitate a man whether by your own hand or someone else that once that person is incapacitated that he is no longer a threat. You in this case are no longer and will no longer be a threat to my family, in this social predicament given your situation I guess I should follow protocol and do what you people do and wish you the best of luck." Bray leaned in closer to Brandon "But do tell your Samoan friend and the crazy one that they are still marked men." Bray chuckled and motioned for his family to follow him out of Brandon's room.

It was very surprising that they had come to tell him that let alone not pummel him into the ground or rant about Abigail or what life was like when they were young but at least he could breath a bit easier now that he didn't have to worry about the Wyatt family ever again. In other news Paige was hoping for a girl as Robin and Posey have bonded like brother and sister while Andrew and Emma decided to wait until they were married and financially settled to have a family. Brandon finished the bowl of soup and set it on the table as he grabbed his phone and checked the WWE's website to see if anything interested had happened and in a turn of events it has. One of his good friends, Morgan Shay had been signed to the WWE with a developmental contract. The last time he had talked to Morgan, he was in detention in their last year of high school for pulling a prank, but through social media he found out what he had been doing for these past few years. From what he remembers about him, Morgan wasn't exactly a rebellious sort but he hated superiority like snobby rich people or people who think their better than others.

Morgan is a adventurous sort of guy with a bright head on his shoulders and worked odd jobs in every state as he basically traveled all over the U.S. picking up licenses such as a pilots license, bar tending license along with trade licenses and certifications such as a electrician and a mechanic. Overall though Morgan, much like Brandon loved to explore and just be out in the wild where their thoughts ran free. Morgan was a jack of all trades in a sense as he never liked to stay in one place for to long. Also like Brandon, Morgan wanted to take up a free occupation such as a writer, actor, musician, or in this case a wrestler which he had achieved but it still didn't make sense as to how the WWE found him and why they signed him. After doing more research it all made sense, Morgan was a part of Tough Enough though he got cut he was one of the last few guys they let go before reaching the last 2 sets of people. After being cut Morgan went on to do the Broken Skull challenge and once again found himself in the last set of people to get cut though despite that, the WWE signed him to a developmental the other day. Though while Brandon's career ended, his life certainly hasn't as new doors and opportunities opened up for him. Paige had agreed that she'd move with him and the rest of the family to Connecticut once he gets out of treatment for his cancer. Even though his in-ring career and sports career are over Brandon can say he had fun doing them and looks forward to the future with a full joyous life filled with family and friends along with love and laughter as even though he's reached the lowest point, there is nowhere else but up.

 **A/N: I know it sort of was an unexpected end to the story but technically it's not over in a sense I'm just starting fresh with a new character but like I said above the story of the group is not over and will be continued in the next story thought it won't focus on them, they will be in it regularly every other chapter or two. Anyways without further ado I hope you guys enjoyed the series of The Intern & The Employee. So this last chapters questions are: What was your favorite moment out of the two stories, who is or was your favorite character, what do you think of the new character Morgan Shay so far, and do you have a title suggestion for the new story?**


End file.
